To Protect and love?
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: Meet Allyson Briscoe, an American living in London who returns to NYC to deal with her mother's illness. What happens when a serial killer case Dets. Bernard and Lupo are investigating stretches across the Pond to London? What is Ally's connection? As Ally works with the police in both countries, she finds herself falling in love. Can the detectives protect her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Allyson. All others belong to others and no infringement is intended. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. Any errors are all mine, although I've tried to be as accurate as possible.

**A/N: I blame this entire tale on my cousin who encouraged me to write this story down after giving her a rough draft of an idea that wouldn't leave my head. She also suggested the Law and Order crossover, so I'm blaming her if this sucks. (She kidnapped my muse and was holding it for ransom until I actually published at least part of this story. She has something going with that plot bunny.) I'm not as familiar with these characters as an avid viewer might be, so, again, any errors are mine.**

**This is a Law and Order/Law and Order: UK crossover story. My character, Allyson Briscoe, is the daughter of Lennie Briscoe and Betty Abrams. She was living in London with her grandmother and going to school. She's friends with all the Law and Order: UK club because of her work with the CPS while living in London. She knows Jack McCoy and Anita Van Buren from her father and Connie Rubirosa from law school. This is AU because Matt's alive.**

"I must say, finding out that you were interviewing for this job shocked me," Jack McCoy said as he handed the cup of tea to the young lady seated next to him in the conference room.

"You mean the last name didn't tip you off," she asked him.  
"I wasn't really thinking about it. I remember the sparring matches your father and I used to get into all the time. I thought he hated the legal profession," Jack said.  
She smiled. "Not hated. He just didn't understand all the things that could go wrong after he had done his part. He was the one yelling the loudest at my graduation," she said.

"Let me get Mike in here and you can meet him and Connie," Jack said.  
He picked up the phone and called Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa into his office. He sat down behind his desk and signed the hiring papers in the open folder. He placed them on the corner of the desk just as Mike and Connie knocked on the door.

"Who's this, Jack," Mike asked in his usual manner.

"This is about the new ADA we will have working for us very soon," Jack said, standing and smiling. The young lady stood and shook hands with the two attorney's in the office.

"Ally," Connie asked.  
The young lady nodded. Jack looked at both women. "You two know each other," he asked.  
"Connie was the third year that mentored me my first year. We became friends. And before you ask, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how Jack would react," she said, pointing at the older gentleman in the room. This elicited a laugh from Connie.

"Will someone tell me, please, what is going on here," Mike asked, hating to be on the outside.

"This is Allyson Briscoe. Her father was Lenny Briscoe," Jack said.

"I've heard some great stories about your father," Mike said.

"She just passed the bar and is looking to start as our new ADA," Jack said.

"That's wonderful, Ally. Is she going to sit in on our upcoming meeting with Lupo and Bernard," Connie asked Jack.

"Would you like to sit in on the interview," Jack asked Ally.  
"Yeah. Ed's told me great things about Det. Lupo although I don't think he's mentioned Det. Bernard," Ally said.

"You know Ed Greene," Mike asked.  
Ally nodded. "Yeah. He was dad's last partner and we've been very close since right after dad died and he was involved in that gambling thing. Ed's like a big brother," Ally said.

"Why don't you put your stuff with mine and we'll head to the conference room," Connie said.

"Thanks. When is my start date," she asked Jack.

"How about Monday," Jack said.  
Ally nodded. "Sounds perfect. Thanks, Jack," Ally said. She hugged the older man and headed out the door with Connie.  
Mike watched the pair walk out of the door. He turned back to Jack. "She's our new ADA. How long have you known her," Mike asked.  
"Since she was little. Lenny didn't always know she was his daughter, but Betty Abrams always knew Allyson was Lenny's daughter. Her husband wasn't such a nice guy and Allyson was sent to live with her grandmother in England. Long story short, she graduated from Oxford and, when she returned to the States, she attended law school so she could practice here. She's licensed in both countries," Jack said.

"Is she good," Mike asked.  
"She's very good. She's got excellent credentials out of school and she's got a wonderful recommendation from BOTH current heads of the CPS office she had been working with back in the UK. They speak very highly of her over there," Jack said.  
"CPS? She was working for them," Mike asked.  
"She was a junior defender. She mostly did their pleas and what not, but she was the best little researcher according to George and Henry. James Steele, her reporting supervisor, enjoyed working with her," Jack said.

"Sounds impressive. Why come back to New York," Mike asked.  
"Her mother was diagnosed with cancer and Ally wanted to be there for her. She had come back to help Lennie when he got sick and then she went back to London after he died. She said she needed a to be in a familiar place and, at the time, that was London. Before she went back, she went to law school to be able to practice in New York. She worked part-time advising on British legal matters for an international firm while studying for the New York State Bar," Jack said.

"Well, sounds like she'll fit in perfectly," Mike said.  
"Treat her well, Mike," Jack said as Mike headed out the door.

Connie led Allyson to the conference room. They were both surprised to find Det. Bernard sitting at the table.  
"Detective, where's you're partner," Connie asked.  
"Bathroom break. Is this defence council," Bernard asked, pointing at Allyson.  
Connie shook her head. "No, this is our new ADA, Allyson Briscoe," Connie said.  
"Briscoe? As in Lenny Briscoe," Bernard asked.  
"Yeah. He was my father," Allyson said.  
Just then, Detective Cyrus Lupo entered the room. He was immediately taken aback by the breathtaking woman standing next to Connie. She looked about five six, with long brown hair that was twisted into a french twist. She wore a light gray suit. When Bernard saw him standing at the doorway, he ushered him inside.  
"Lupes, meet the new ADA. Allyson, this is my partner, Cyrus Lupo," Kevin said.  
Lupo looked at the woman as she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Allyson Briscoe," she said.  
Lupo shook her hand and nodded. Her eyes nearly had him mesmerized. Never before had he seen such vivid green eyes on a woman. He found himself immediately attracted to her and wondered what he was going to do about it.

Mike Cutter entered the room shortly after Lupo. "You meet Ally," he asked the two men who nodded.

"Then let's get started," Mike said, taking out his legal pad.

Two hours later, the meeting was finished and Ally felt she'd made the correct choice to come back to the States. She'd enjoyed her time in London, but she loved being back in New York, despite the memories she left behind.

"It was nice meeting you, Ally. I'm sure we'll see more of you in the future if you're going to be working with us," Bernard said.

"It was great meeting you both. I was actually going to head over to your precinct. I would like to see Anita," Ally said.

"You know Lt. Van Burean," Lupo asked.

"My dad worked with her before he retired. She was always very nice to me whenever I'd make a surprise visit to see dad," Ally said as she headed to Connie's cubicle to get her briefcase and purse.  
"You're dad was a cop," Lupo asked.  
"My dad was Ed Greene's former partner, Lenny Briscoe,"Ally said.

The two cops stood in shock as she waved at Jack and Mike before promising to call Connie.

Bernard and Lupo were waiting for her at the elevator. "Can we give you a ride to the station," Lupo asked.  
"That would be wonderful," she said.

They exited the building and got into the car parked just down the block. "I can ride in the back. I've done it before," Ally said, getting into the car.

Lupo got behind the wheel and Bernard got in the passenger side after shutting the door for Ally and they headed to the precinct.

Neither cop said anything to each other and Ally busied herself looking at her phone.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Bernard opened the door and helped Ally out of the car.

"Thanks, Detective," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

The men followed Ally up the stairs and into the chaos that was the precinct.

"You know where the LT's office is," Lupo asked.  
"Yeah. Can I leave my stuff with you," she asked him, turning her vivid green eyes on him.

"Sure. I'm not leaving for a while anyway," Lupo said.  
"Thanks," she said. Lupo put her coat on the back of this chair and took her purse and briefcase and tucked them into the bottom drawer of his desk.

Ally headed toward Van Buren's office. She knocked on the door and entered when prompted.  
"Hi," she said.  
Anita was out of her chair in no time. She wrapped the young woman in a hug and urged her to sit.

"Ally! How are you," she asked.  
"I'm good," Ally replied.

"I thought you were in England," Anita asked.  
"I was. When dad died I needed to get back to something familiar and went back to England. Then mom got sick and I had to come back to New York. It was tough to leave London behind the third time," Ally said.

"Was it the place or person you had a hard time leaving," Anita asked, smiling.

"Person. He was wonderful to me after dad died," Ally said.  
Ally thought back to what had happened back in the UK.

"Want to talk about it," she asked.  
"What's there to talk about. I fell in love with a cop," she said.  
Anita smiled and prodded her to continue.

"I fell in love with a Detective Sargent with the London police force...who has the most mesmerizing blue eyes of anyone I've ever met," Ally said.

"Name," she asked.

"Matt Devlin," Ally replied.  
"Sounds like you had a lot going on over there," Anita said.  
"Well, now I'm here and working for the DA's office. So, I'll be over here a lot more often," Ally said.  
"It was wonderful seeing you. We have to do lunch sometime," Anita said.  
"I'd like that," Ally said.  
The two women shared a hug and Ally headed out of the office.

"It was nice meeting you both today. I'll see you both later," Ally said.  
She gave a small wave and headed out of the precinct. She hailed a cab and rode back to her apartment thinking about the people she had met that day.

"She's a looker," Bernard said.

"She's OK," Lupo said.  
"OK? Lupes, I know you were watching her. I know you thought she was more than OK," Bernard said, teasing his partner.

Lupo finished typing his report and bid his partner a goodbye before heading out of the door.

On his way back to his apartment, he thought about Ally. She was beautiful, but that was as much as he wanted to admit.

Ally toed off her heels, relieved that Jack had given her the job. She didn't really need the job right away, especially in light of the inheritance she had been left by her grandmother. However, Ally didn't want to twiddle her thumbs. She'd worked hard for her law degree and enjoyed the practice of it.

She changed into her sweat pants, a UK soccer shirt, (stolen from her former boyfriend) and proceeded to heat up the Chinese take out she'd purchased the night before. Just as she was sitting down, the phone rang. Looking at the clock, Ally thought it might be Connie calling to make plans for dinner one night that weekend.

She picked up her cell without checking the read out and said, "Hey."  
"Well, hey to you. I'm assuming you made it to the States OK, since I didn't get a call on my mobile telling me you arrived," the accented male voice said over the phone. Ally immediately sat her fork down and turned her attention to the caller. She laughed at his attempt to be stern with her.

"Matt," she said in a breathy whisper.

"How are you, luv," he asked.  
"Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to just say I'm fine," she asked.  
"Ally, I want the truth," he said.  
"I got the job. I have a great place to live with a nice view of the city, although it's nothing like my place in London. I've met a few people I'm sure I'll be great friends with, but they're not the same as that wonderful group of people I know that hangs out at the pub on Friday nights," she said.

"Sounds nice. How's your mum," he asked.

"She's good. The cancer specialist thinks she'll do really well with this new chemo and, hopefully, it will go into remission," she said.

"We caught another homicide this morning," he said.

"I'll bet Ronnie is enjoying that one. Is he currently stuffing his face," she asked, knowing his partners love of all food. Ronnie reminded her so much of her father, sometimes she wanted to call him 'Dad.'

Matt's wonderful laugh came over the line and she longed more for the man and the place she'd left behind.

"Of course he is. He's back on the Korean again," Matt said.

Ally audibly groaned causing Matt to laugh. Ally remembered the last time Ronnie had been on the Korean food kick.

"I miss you," he said, catching Ally by surprise.

"I miss you, too," she said. God, did she miss him.

"Call me, anytime. I'll be here. I'll call you tomorrow," Matt said.  
"OK. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You going out on a date with Alesha this weekend," Ally asked.  
"Lyssa! I'm surprised you'd suggest such a thing. I have eyes for only one female that has a name that starts with A," Matt said.  
"You know, Devlin, sometimes I can't tell if you're just flirting because it's part of your character or if you're serious," she said.

"I'm serious," he said. There was silence and Allyson actually thought they'd been disconnected. She was about to end the call when she heard, "I miss you, so much, Lyssa. I'll call you tomorrow," Matt asked.  
"Tomorrow. Bye," she said.  
"Bye, luv," Matt said.  
Allyson stared at the phone long after she'd ended her conversation with Matt and willed her tears to stay away. She'd cried and agonized enough when making the decision to move to New York.

She put her cold food in the trash. She no longer had an appetite.

She looked out her living room window at the bustling city below. She couldn't help thinking about how many times she'd looked outside the window of her London flat at the end of the day. Most of those times she was standing at the window either waiting for Matt to show up or wait for his phone call.

Allyson wasn't sure when it happened or even how it happened, but during her time in London, she'd fallen in love with Matt Devlin. She knew he thought of her as a friend, a girl he could hang out with and share stuff, but he didn't see her as anything more. Sure, she'd dated when in London, but no one measured up to Matt. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to fall for someone who couldn't possibly feel the same way. Sure he flirted with her, but that was Matt Devlin's charm. Yes, he'd been there for her during her recovery and had hung out with her pretty much every night since she'd been released and gone back to work. But despite the fact that she'd never told Matt her feelings and had never asked him to voice his, she just knew it was hopeless. Matt didn't think of her as anything other than a friend. But, Allyson was happy with that. She was content to have Matt in her life any way she could get him.

Allyson turned away from the window and sat down on her couch. The apartment had belonged to her grandmother and had stunning views of the city. She caught a whiff of Matt's cologne on the shirt she was wearing and closed her eyes. She hoped she could find a weekend activity that would take her mind off the dashing Brit she left in London.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own the character of Allyson. Everything else belongs to someone else.

Around nine o'clock the next morning, Allyson was watching the city bustling below her window. She was thinking what she could do for her day when the phone rang.

Allyson was surprised to find Detective Lupo on the line.

"Allyson, this is Cyrus Lupo," he said.  
"Cyrus! How are you," she asked.  
"I'm good. Look, I hope you don't mind but I got your number from Connie. I'm not working this weekend, unless I get called, and I was wondering if you wanted to... hang out," Cyrus asked.  
"I'd like that. I don't have any plans. Want to meet me at my place," she asked.  
"That's great. Say, an hour? I'll treat you to lunch," he said.  
"Sounds good," she said. Allyson gave Cyrus her address and went to get ready for her day.

She showered and changed into jeans and a London sweatshirt. She grabbed her coat, hat and scarf from the coat rack. She picked up her phone and purse. She was buttoning her coat when she saw Cyrus' car come down the street. She exited her door and headed down the stairs.

Lupo checked the address...twice. He couldn't believe Allyson lived in a place like this.

She came out the door and was inside the car before he could open the door.

"I was..." he started to say.  
"I know, but it's cold," she said, smiling.

"Where to," he asked.  
"You asked me, remember," she said, watching him.

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I did. Well, how about the Met or something else," he suggested.  
"You're going to think this is nuts. Especially since it's cold out, but I want to go see the Statue," she said.  
Cyrus looked at her.

"I haven't been since I was a little girl and it was closed the last few times I'd been to New York," she said.  
"Then we'll do it," he said, heading toward the ferry for the Statue.

"And after that, we'll do the Met," she said, smiling at him.

They rode in silence until the got to the parking lot for the ferry.

As they stood in line, Ally decided to mention the house.  
"It was my grandmother's. I got it in the will. It's really big. Gram bought it so I could spend the summers with my parents. She even put a castle in the family room. Gram got rid of that shortly before she died. She created a room at the children's hospital and had the castle moved there. It's really, really nice," she said.

"How big is it," he asked, not wanting to be nosy, but he was curious.  
"It's five bedrooms with a basement, ground floor, main floor and three stories above that. And a roof garden. When we go back, I'll give you the grand tour," she said.

"I'd like that. It's a beautiful area to live in," he said as he handed the man money for the tickets and guided her through the line.

They sat together on the boat and talked about little things. Allyson related what it was like to be the daughter of two cops. He told stories of his time overseas. He asked about life in the UK.

"You never visited there when you were overseas," she asked as they strolled along Ellis Island.

"Never had the chance. Spent time in Germany and was in France for a bit. Never made it to the UK, though," he said.  
"It's a different place, but it's a lot like New York in some ways," she said.

They spent the day 'sightseeing.' Allyson hadn't seen a lot of the tourist attractions since she was a kid and enjoyed walking around with Cyrus. They had lunch at an Italian restaurant and Allyson was enjoying herself. Cyrus was really easy to talk to and she found herself not missing London, and Matt, as much.

They spent the afternoon riding around the park in a carriage. Allyson admitted she'd never done that before and Cyrus was glad to be a part of her first trip.

"Since you treated me to lunch, how about you come back to my house and we'll watch a movie or something. I like doing that on the weekends. I've got lots of popcorn," she said as they walked to the car.

"You sure," Cyrus asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend more time with her, he just didn't want her to get sick of him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Come on. What else is either of us going to do tonight. I have the pizza guy on speed dial," she said.  
He closed the passenger door and went to the driver's side.  
"That sounds like fun," he said.  
He headed back toward her house. Just before he turned down the street, she told him to go around the block.

"There's a little drive that all the neighbors use. I have a two car garage in the back. I only have one car," she said.  
Cyrus followed her directions and pulled into the driveway. She pushed a fob on her key ring and the door opened. He pulled into the driveway next to a BMW Z4.

"Wow, that's some car," he said.  
"I know. It's actually the only thing I've bought with the money I inherited that wasn't for school. I decided I wanted one and got it. I enjoyed driving one while in London. Thought it might be fun for the weekend," she said.

They got out of the car and she unlocked the door to the house. He followed her through the door and locked it behind them.

"Here's the fifty-cent tour. That's my office," she said, pointing to a door on the left. "The family room is through that door. I haven't gotten any furniture in there, so it's empty. There's a gym downstairs," she said.

"Wow. Do you use it," he asked.  
They went up the stairs.

"This is where I live most of the time. Kitchen is to the right and the living room is to the left. There's a small powder room off the kitchen. Why don't you find us something to watch. The movies are in the cabinet. I'm going to change my clothes, do you mind," she asked.

"No. Get comfortable. I'll find something for us to watch," he said.

"Perfect. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," she said, heading up the two flights of stairs to the master bedroom. She'd thought about moving to one of the second floor bedrooms, but she hadn't. Her grandmother's room had been on the second floor so she could be near the aides she had. When she had gotten too sick to travel, she'd stayed in London and she had closed up the house. After her death, Allyson's mother went to the home and inventoried the things marked for charity and then leaving the rest for Allyson.

Her bedroom as a child had been across the hall and still had the pink and purple color scheme from her childhood.

She changed into her sweat pants and another soccer shirt and went downstairs.

She found Cyrus looking out the window.

"You should see the view from the roof," she said, startling him.

"This one is pretty nice," he said.  
Without giving it a second thought she beckoned him to follow her.  
She led the way up the stairs all the way to the roof.  
She unlocked the deadbolt and stepped out a tiled terrace.

There was a bistro table and chairs set up and there was a hot tub in the corner of the roof.

"Your grandmother had a hot tub," Lupo asked, grinning at Allyson.

"Actually, she put it in for my brothers. Gram let them have some parties here when she was in town. My brothers are ten and thirteen years older, so they could do stuff like that. Then they snuck in while Gram was in the hospital and she changed the locks on this door. It was quite amusing. She later changed all the locks when they decided to get greedy. They always asked for money. Thought she owed them something. We used to sit up here when I was little and look at the stars," she said.  
Allyson shivered and Cyrus grabbed her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go back inside. It's a little cold out here," he said.

They headed back downstairs and Allyson went to the kitchen.  
"Popcorn," she asked, taking the bags out of the cabinet.

"Sure," he said.

He watched Allyson move around the kitchen and was amazed at how much fun they had that day. He hadn't spent a day like that in a while.

"Would you like something to drink," he asked, going to the fridge.  
"Yeah. I have some iced tea in the fridge," she said.  
He looked at her and Allyson laughed. "Don't look at me that way. I actually like drinking tea in any form," she said.

"I wasn't saying anything," he said, laughing.

Allyson tossed a few pieces of popcorn at him and he dodged them.

"Now, counselor, that's not fair. I can't very well throw tea at you," he said.

Allyson laughed. "Ready," she asked.  
Cyrus carried the tea and Allyson carried the popcorn and they went to the couch. They settled down next to each other and Allyson asked Cyrus what he wanted to watch.

"Whatever you want to see," he said, taking a drink from his glass.

"Well, I want to see this one," she said, pointing to a new release that was a certifiable chick flick. Figuring their were worst ways to spend the evening.  
"Then let's watch it," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked;.

"Yeah. Besides, if you cry, you can use my sleeve," he said.

Allyson smiled and settled on the couch to watch the movie with Cyrus. She was shocked that she was feeling almost as comfortable with Cyrus as she did with Matt. She had a hard time trusting men that she didn't know well, but Cyrus was a good guy.

Two hours later, the movie was over and Allyson was sleeping on Cyrus. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. His cheek was resting on top of her head. The pair slept soundly until the wee hours.

When Allyson awoke that morning, she was shocked she was still on the couch. She was even more alarmed to find she was with someone. She moved her head and found herself with Cyrus on the sofa. She relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep. Cyrus awoke about ten minutes after Allyson had and was shocked he was sleeping on her sofa. With her. She seemed to be comfortable, so Cyrus leaned back more on the sofa and closed his eyes again.

When the sun came through the window and fell on Allyson's face, she immediately turned from the window and opened her eyes when she hit a chest. She looked up and found Cyrus looking down at her. He smiled.  
"Morning," she said, sitting up.

"Morning," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I've probably kept you from something," she said.

"Nah. Dog's at the vet until this afternoon. I am free until then," he said.

Allyson rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair.

"Still, I'm sorry. Not only did you have to sleep on a sofa, you're probably hungry and you have to look at this in the morning," she said, pointing at herself.  
"I like that," he said.  
Allyson blushed and stood up. "Breakfast," she asked.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated and Cyrus grabbed it.  
"How about dinner? Kevin just texted me the address of a homicide. I'll call you and I'll take you out again," he said.  
"Take me out? I asked you, so it's my treat," she said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "That's not very gentlemanly of me, now is it," he said.  
"My treat. You can do dinner the next time," she said.  
Next time. He liked the thought of that. "I'll call you when I know about this case and how much time it's going to take away," he asked.  
"Sounds good. I'll see you later," she said.

Not knowing what to do, Cyrus just said goodbye and waved and headed downstairs to her garage.

Allyson headed up to her bedroom and her shower. She was smiling. Granted, she'd only been in New York for a few weeks, but she was starting to see it definitely had it's benefits.

Cyrus was a decent guy and she had enjoyed hanging out with him the previous day. She didn't know what would happen because she still hadn't resolved her feelings for Matt, but,if anything, they were friends.

She showered and changed into her sweats. She was going to go downstairs to her office and work on the paperwork Jack had given her. He wanted her to catch up on the cases so she could start helping Mike and Connie as soon as possible. She fixed herself a cup of tea and grabbed an energy bar. As she entered the office, she turned on the Ipod docked in the stereo system. She turned on a small monitor in the corner of the room that showed the front door. Allyson loved the house, but she wanted to be aware of who was at the door when she was downstairs. She sat her cell phone next to the computer and she started working.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Allyson. Anything familiar belongs to someone else and I mean no disrespect or copyright infringement.

Cyrus pulled up at the scene. His partner was already there, interviewing the uniforms.

"Hey, what'd we get," he asked Kevin.

"Hey. Same guy," Bernard said.

Cyrus cursed. He and Bernard were assigned to the task force that was chasing this serial killer. He hated what the fiend did to the victims before killing them. It made him sick to his stomach.

He examined the body, as much as he was allowed, and saw the wounds were nearly identical to the previous three he and Bernard had investigated.

The victim's face was bloodied and the nose appeared broken. He was willing to bet the victim had several bruises on their torso from being kicked. The knife wounds would be exactly 13. No more, no less. Exactly 13. The fatal stab wound would be number 6. The ME could always tell because of the bleeding pattern after the fatal blow.  
Cyrus shook his head. He had sent out information to other law enforcement agencies, just to see if they had killings with similar MO's. Cyrus was hoping there were no other killings in other places because this man was causing enough of a headache for the NYPD.

He wondered what had happened to cause this person to snap. The first victim had actually been killed several years prior, but had only recently been connected when Cyrus and Kevin had decided to check cold cases for comparisons. This killer had three victims in the last three weeks and had killed at least one other person nearly a decade ago. The ME had matched the DNA from the decade old corpse with the first killing three weeks ago.

Rogers came up to the detectives. "This one is at least a day old. Apparently, it was buried under this trash and only uncovered this morning. Until I get an ID, I have no idea who this woman is or anything about a crime scene," Rogers said.  
"Same person," Cyrus asked.

"Looks like it. But you've studied the killer. You know the signs," she said.  
"Let me know," Cyrus started to say.  
"If I find anything, you'll be the first person to tell. The mayor wants this solved quickly. I'll be in touch," she said, heading toward the van that held the equipment needed to safely transport the body.

Cyrus turned to Kevin.

"Something is throwing this person off. Why kill ten years ago, stop and then return and do three in three weeks," Cyrus asked his partner.  
"Prison? Moved? I don't really care, I want this scum bag off the street," he said.

They spent a few hours at the crime scene before heading back to the station. As Cyrus parked the car and headed up to the bullpen, his phone went off.  
He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it.

"Detective Lupo," he said.  
"Detective Lupo. This is DI Natalie Chandler. I'm with the London police. I got your inquiry to law enforcement agencies via Interpol and I think we have a couple of cases that match yours," said the accented voice on the other end.  
"In London," Cyrus asked.  
"Yes. I'm going to email you the information we have on the four victims we have here. Compare your information and call me back. I'm sending the information from Interpol as well. I believe we have a lot to discuss," she said.  
"Thank you. I'll be looking for your email," Cyrus said, hanging up. He jogged up the stairs and headed straight into the Lieutenant's office.

"Lieutenant, have a minute," he asked.  
"Sure. What's on your mind," she asked.  
"I just got the oddest call from a DI Chandler with the London police. She said she has some cases that look like they might be connected to our case," he said.  
"In London? That seems rather odd," she said.  
"She's emailing the information. I'll call her once I look over the file. She said Interpol has a connection and she was going to send that as well," Lupo said.

"Check it out. This does change things. We might have to give jurisdiction over to the FBI and Interpol," Van Buren said.

"I'll let you know," he said, heading out to his desk.  
Bernard was seated at the computer and cast him a questioning look.

"Long story. I'm waiting on an email from London. They think our cases are connected to a few cases from London. I'm going to look and call," he said.

Cyrus pulled up his email and clicked on the file from DI Chandler. He hit the print button and stood by the printer while the large amount of pages printed from the computer.

He handed half the information to Bernard and, together, they read the reports from London.

LONDON

"Guv, did you see this query from Interpol? Apparently a detective in New York City is looking for other crimes that might be connected to a serial killer they have in New York," Ronnie said.

Matt took the paper from Ronnie and read the MO for the New York killings.  
As he turned the page, he was shocked because it read just like Allyson's attack.

"This is the same sicko that attacked Lyssa," he said, his fist clenching the paper.

Natalie took the paper and read the information. "Sounds like it. Pull the files that we've linked to Ally's attacker. I'll call New York and talk to this Detective Cyrus Lupo. Maybe we can finally give Ally some justice," Natalie said.

She went into her office to make the phone call and Ronnie and Matt went back to their desks. They pulled the files from the computer and made them available for Natalie to email.

When Matt pulled up Allyson's file, his insides went cold. He remembered that day in vivid detail. He could tell you what he was wearing; the fear that went through him when Allyson hadn't come home. He could tell you how he felt seeing Allyson tumble down those stairs and landing, literally, at his feet. How the memory stills turns his stomach. He could tell you every single mark on Allyson's body. He closed his eyes.

Remembering Allyson's attack was what caused him nightmares. He had found her after the initial attack and he'd stayed by her during her recovery. He'd developed strong feelings for Allyson. He saw her everyday when he went to the CPS offices to talk to Alesha and her new boss, Jake. James, Alesha's former boss and current beau, had recently left the CPS to go into private practice. This paved the way for him and Alesha to have a relationship without fear of losing their jobs.

Matt and Alesha had dated, but Matt and Alesha knew they were friends. Best friends. The two had parted on friendly terms and Matt wasn't the least bit upset at Alesha budding relationship with James. Alesha was the one that had encouraged Matt to explore things with Allyson.

Then he'd been shot.

Alesha and Allyson had taken turns sitting by his bedside until he had woken up. The pain was unbelievable, but Allyson wore a smile every time she had seen him. Matt drew on her positive re-enforcement that he'd recover. He wanted to get better because he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Allyson even opened her home for him to stay while he recovered and he got the chance to know her during their late night talks.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he had fallen for her.

He had stepped away from investigating Allyson's attack, since he cared deeply for her. The last thing he wanted was for some defence attorney to say he'd tampered with evidence because he was 'personally involved' with the victim. He had the blessing of his boss and Allyson knew Henry and Jake didn't object. He loved the woman and he missed her like crazy. He just hadn't told her. Now, she was across the Atlantic living in New York and he thought he'd lost his chance.

Natalie came out of the office.  
"I sent the information. I'll be getting a call back from him after they look at the files," she said.  
Matt nodded. "What is this guy doing? I mean, he attacks seven women in London before dropping out of sight. Someone in New York is doing the same thing. Why," he asked.

"Well, if it turns out there is a connection, the DA has the option of trying them in the States or shipping him off to us. Interpol wants him for global drug crimes. He's going to prison," Natalie said.

"As long as he stays there," she heard him say.

"If they find a connection, I'll send one of you to the States. Think you can handle being in New York for a while," she asked, grinning at her 'boys.'

"I think I can handle that," Matt said.

He turned back to his computer. He answered a few of his email and wondered which of them would get sent to the US. He was hoping it would be him.

Ronnie caught his partner staring at the photo of Allyson in the file.  
"Call her Mattie boy. You miss her and you're driving me crazy with all this moping you've been doing since she left. And you'll be the one going to America. I don't think I could stomach that," Ronnie said.  
Matt ignored his partner. He closed out the computer and picked up his phone. He headed out to the stairwell and pressed the speed dial.

Despite his best not to, he couldn't pull his mind away from the memory of Allyson's attack.

NEW YORK

Allyson was engrossed in her work. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell rang.

"Hello," she said.

"'ello. How are you doing this evening," he asked.  
"It's afternoon here, Matt," she said.  
"Yeah, well. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too. I went to see the sights with one of the detectives I met yesterday. He's coming by this evening so I can treat him to dinner. He bought yesterday, so I'm treating this time. I'm just reading some reports," she said.  
"I'm glad you're having fun," he said.  
"I'm trying. That's what you told me to do, right," she reminded him.

"I know. I'll just have to plan my vacations and make trips to the States," he said.  
"Only if I don't buy tickets to London first," she said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll talk to you later. I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too. Now, what else is on your mind," she asked.

She heard Matt sigh. "We think we've found a connection to your attack," he said.  
"Really? What," she asked.  
"I can't go into details right now, but Natalie's waiting for a call from another detective. They think they may have linked your attack, the other attacks here to several in the States," he said.  
"States? You mean this guy is global," Allyson asked.  
"We don't know, but I'm certain we'll call you when we have the information," Matt said.  
"Thank you for telling me," she said.

"Anything for you," he told her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said.  
"Tomorrow. Bye, luv," Matt said.

Allyson said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Matt stared at the phone. He had told Allyson when she left London that he wanted her to have fun, even if it meant dating. He didn't tell her the thought of her dating someone else turned his stomach and he couldn't eat or sleep. He'd discussed it with Alesha after he'd dropped Allyson off at the airport. Her insight was remarkable and he remembered why he called her his best friend.

"_Did you tell her," Alesha asked her friend.  
"Tell her what? That I'd miss her? That I'd be waiting for her to come back? I did tell her that. I also told her to have fun," Matt said, staring at his coffee._

"_You didn't tell her you love her," Alesha asked.  
Matt looked at her, startled. He had just begun to realize how he felt about Allyson. "What," he asked.  
"Come on, Matt. We might not be a couple anymore but I can still read you. Everyone knows you're in love with Ally. So why didn't you tell her before she left," Alesha asked.  
"Because I didn't realize it until she was already on the plane," Matt said.  
"You knew before that, you were just afraid," she said.  
"Afraid? Of what," he asked.  
"You found her after she was attacked. She was there when you were recovering from your shooting. You were scared your feelings were just feelings of gratitude after what you both went through. You told me, before all of that happened, that she was beautiful and nice. You were interested even before all that happened. And you're still a little shy about relationships after what happened between us. She's not me, Matt. She loves you," Alesha said._

_Matt stared at his friend and realized she was right. He had been in love with Allyson before either of them had been injured. He'd been in love with her when he'd asked her to join their little group at the pub on Friday nights. Now, Allyson was on a plane heading to New York and he couldn't do anything about it._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Allyson. Everything else belongs to others and no disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.

He thought back to the attack on Allyson. Her attack had occurred a mere month after he'd returned to the force after being shot. They had spent time together since Allyson had opened her home to him, but despite that one and only kiss from months before, they hadn't shared any intimate moments.

He'd met Allyson two months before his shooting and he found her to be charming and sweet. She baked constantly it seemed and he and Ronnie benefited just as much as the CPS co-workers.

Matt had driven home and rode the elevator to Allyson's, and he supposed, his flat. Her penthouse was a haven he crawled to now, especially since she was gone. When she'd opened her home to him after the shooting, she assured him he would do the same for her and, in truth, he would have.

He went into the bedroom to change and noticed the picture of himself and Allyson on the dresser. He smiled despite the aching his heart was feeling for the beautiful American.

In the weeks before she left for New York, she was plagued with nightmares. The vivid and violent nightmares were tough on Allyson. She'd scream, thrash and try to get out of her bed. Matt would awaken, rush to her room and grab her. He'd whisper words of comfort to her before she would finally relax. They'd settle back on the bed and the both would fall asleep, Allyson's head resting on his chest. He'd taken to sleeping in her bed for the last three weeks. The entire three weeks, Allyson hadn't had one nightmare. She gave credit to Matt and, though he'd be embarrassed to admit it, he was hoping that was true. He never took credit, however, instead saying Allyson was beginning to heal from the trauma. During the entire time they'd shared a bed, they hadn't crossed the line, despite how much Matt wanted more. Matt knew Allyson wasn't that kind of girl and, after her trauma, he wanted to be there for her.

He changed and went into the kitchen. He pulled out the take away from the night before and heated it in the microwave. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and took his food to the living room. He put on the telly and watched the highlights of the football match from that afternoon.

He found himself thinking back to when he and Allyson had first met and when she'd first offered her apartment as a place for him to recover. She even took his cat after Alesha's landlord refused to allow pets into her building.

FLASHBACK

"Matt, Ronnie, this is Allyson Briscoe. She's from New York, but recently got her law degree from Oxford. She's going to be our researcher. Ally, this is Matt Devlin and Ronnie Brooks," James said.

"Pleasure," Allyson said as each man shook her hand.

She returned to her work and Alesha promised Matt she'd tell him all about the new lawyer in their office.

Alesha gave Matt all the details over dinner at his place that night. Matt was also ready to tell Alesha how he felt, or thought he felt, about her.

However, Matt and Alesha broke up that night. Despite realizing she was right to end the relationship, being on the verge of saying those words he wasn't sure he meant, caused Matt to re-evaluate his entire stance on love. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't fall in love with any woman and wouldn't get hurt for his trouble.

They still met for coffee after the breakup and Matt wasn't the least bit surprised when Alesha started dating James, just after he'd left the CPS. He was happy for her and hoped she found what she was seeking in James.

The next afternoon, he'd come to drop off some paperwork at the CPS office and found Allyson typing at Alesha's computer.

"Does she know you're doing that," he asked her.  
Allyson looked up and took the glasses off her face.

"Of course. I told her I'd enter the report into the computer for her. She wanted to take a longer lunch," Allyson said.

"You're working through lunch," Matt asked.  
Allyson shrugged. "No big deal. I'm just glad my friends have social lives," Allyson said.

She put her glasses back on and began typing again. Matt sat on the edge of the desk and watched. He never knew she wore glasses and she looked very cute.

She pressed enter and turned her attention back to him.

"Did you need something, Detective," she asked.  
"You know it's Matt, Allyson," he said, smiling.  
"What do you need, Matt," she asked.

"I have this statement that Jake asked for from me. I thought I'd drop it by since Ronnie was meeting his daughter for lunch," Matt said.

"I'll be sure it gets on his desk," she said. She stood and held out her hand for the statement. Matt handed her the folder. She took it, smiled and headed for Jake's office.

Matt followed. She was wearing a gray skirt with a black turtleneck. She was also wearing black heels. Matt had to admit the combination on her was amazing.

She sat the file on Jake's desk and turned around, bumping into Matt.

"Did you need something else, Matt," Allyson asked, the heat rising in her cheeks.  
"Considering your co-workers all seem to have lunch plans and my partner has plans, why don't we make plans," he asked.  
"Are you asking me to lunch," she asked.  
"Yeah. What do you say," Matt asked.

"OK. Let me grab my coat," she said.

She went to the tiny cubicle they had set up for her and pulled her black coat from her coat rack. She signed out on her computer and pulled her purse from the bottom drawer. Slipping her mobile into the pouch on her purse, she returned to the main hallway and found Matt waiting for her.  
"Where to," she asked.

"You'll see," Matt said.  
She followed him outside and down the stairs to the street.

They went to an Indian cafe down the street from the offices. Allyson loved the place and ordered her favorite.

She and Matt carried on an easy conversation.

They'd talked about their work. Allyson spoke of growing up in both the US and the UK.

An hour and a half later, Allyson's mobile rang.

"It's Alesha," she said. "Hi. I was just having lunch," she said.

"Oh, well Jake and I have finished up those reports thanks to you typing that information in for me. You can head home if you want. It's the weekend," she said.

"Are you sure you don't need me for anything," she asked.

"Positive. Enjoy yourself," Alesha said.  
Allyson hung up the phone and turned back to Matt. He took a sip of his coffee and asked, "Bad news?"

"No, actually, I have the rest of the day off. Seems they got everything finished and don't need me. They're knocking off for the rest of the day," she said.

"What will you do," he asked.  
"Probably catch up on some stuff at my flat. I've been a bit lax in my cleaning lately," she said.  
She took a sip of her tea. Matt cleared his throat. "Well, how would you like to go out with me tonight," he asked.  
She hadn't expected him to ask her out and was taken by surprise, until he said, "Bunch of us meet at the pub 'round the corner from the station. You're welcome to join us," he said.

Allyson willed her heart to stop beating so fast and nodded. "Sounds nice. Maybe I'll join you."  
Matt smiled at her and Allyson couldn't help but smile back. She had a hard time saying no to anything Matt said when he smiled at her like that.

"Can I give you a ride back to your flat," Matt asked.  
"If you want," she said.  
Matt followed behind her and opened the car door for her. He took her directions and nearly jammed on the brakes when he saw the building she lived in.  
"It belonged to my grandmother. She left it to me. Want to come inside," she asked.  
"Sure," he said.  
He parked on the street and followed her into the building. He rode the elevator to her floor and when she unlocked the door, he was taken aback by the view.  
"Allyson, this is amazing," he said, heading to the living room sliding door.

"Go ahead," she said.

They stepped out onto the deck and Matt took in the sight that was Tower Bridge.

"You have an amazing view," he said, leaning on the rail.  
"Thanks. It's nice to look at," she said.

"How about I pick you up around 8," Matt said.  
"Pick me up," she asked.  
"Yeah. Pick you up for the pub," he said.

"Sure. Eight is fine," she said.  
"I'll see you then," he said.  
Allyson followed him to the door and shut it behind him. She leaned against the door and, while she KNEW she wasn't going with Matt alone, at least he'd asked.

That night, Matt and Allyson had spent a lot of time sitting next to each other, but not really speaking. There were several people trying to get their attention. By the end of the evening, Allyson had had a great time, but hadn't missed the subtle way Matt's hand found itself on her back or the way he took her hand when it was her turn to get the drinks and he'd offered to help her carry them back. She even caught the way he managed to be the one that got to walk her outside.

"I can make it home on my own just fine, Matt," she said.

"I know, but if I didn't come outside with you, the entire station and your co-workers would see this," he said. Before she could ask what 'this' was, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a small, simple kiss, but it made Allyson's whole body tingle, from her head to her toes. It was a kiss she still felt, even after he pulled away.  
"Good night, Lyssa," he said, shutting the taxi door.  
Allyson waved as the taxi drove off. She sat in the back of the taxi and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. She wondered what it meant and planned to ask him the next time they were alone.

Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance.

Matt called Allyson just after court.

"Lyssa, Ronnie's daughter had the baby," he said, excitement for his partner showing through.

"That's wonderful. I'll get something at the boutique around the corner. How about we see them before dinner tonight," she asked.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll see you later," he said.

He promised to pick Allyson up so they could visit. She'd been expecting his call telling her he was on his way, when she answered the phone that evening.

"Ally, luv," Ronnie started to say.  
Allyson immediately knew something was wrong. Ronnie was crying and Ronnie didn't cry.  
"What happened," she asked.  
"Mattie's been shot. He's here at hospital. They don't know if he'll make it," he said.  
"Where," she asked.  
"King's," he replied.  
Without answering, Allyson hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. She called a taxi as she threw on her clothes and, amazingly, it was waiting for her when she opened the outside door. She asked the driver to rush to the hospital.

She arrived to chaos. Everyone was gathering around in groups, each talking about the officer that was shot and how to apprehend the suspects.

She approached the desk, but was waylaid by Natalie.  
"Ally, dear," she said, taking a hug from the older lady.

"What happened," Allyson asked, tears coming down her face.  
"It was a drive by. He threw Alesha and the witness to the ground and was shot in the chest, stomach and shoulder," Natalie said.  
"Oh, God," she said. She felt her legs give way and Ronnie was right there to take her to the family room. Once inside and seated, Allyson was struck by how quiet this room was in comparison to the world just outside the door.

She had no recollection of time. She felt a small hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned and caught the sad gaze of Alesha.

"Don't! He's going to be fine," Allyson said, although her heart didn't exactly believe it.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Alesha said, her tears brimming her lids.

"Matt was doing his job. We have to remember that he's going to come home and he'd never want you to blame yourself for what happened. I don't," Allyson said.  
Alesha and Allyson embraced and Ronnie had commented later that it looked like they were going to float away if they let go.

Allyson wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, alternating between loud sobbing or quiet crying. When the surgeon came into the room, Alesha grabbed her hand and Allyson took Ronnie's.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I only own Allyson. Everyone else belongs to someone else.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he went into cardiac arrest twice while on the table. We've gotten him back and finished the surgery. From a surgical standpoint, he looks good and if he makes it through the next 24 hours without a problem, he's got a good chance. He has a tube in his mouth to help him breathe and several tubes with medication to keep him stable," the doctor said.

"When can we see him," Ronnie asked.  
"Only two right now and for only 10 minutes," the doctor said.  
"You and Lesh go," Ronnie said.  
Alesha looked at Allyson. "Are you ready," she asked.  
"No, but how can you be ready for this," Allyson said.

The nurse opened the door to Matt's ICU room. There were tubes and beeping coming from every direction. Allyson nearly lost it when she saw the bandage on Matt's chest where they'd had to open it to repair the damage. His shoulder was bandaged. He had an IV line in his neck and another into the arm on his undamaged side. Blood and fluids were running into one. Another line stuck out from his chest with another tube running fluids into that. His hair was matted and he bore little resemblance to the vibrant cop Allyson had seen that morning. Alesha stood next to her, tears glistening her eyes before patting Allyson's shoulder and leaving the room.

Allyson leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll never remember me having said this, but I love you. Please, come back to us," Allyson said.

Allyson was hoping she'd be met with a flicker of his eyes, but Matt stayed stock still on the bed.  
She sat down next to him and held his hand.

"You have a lot of people out there pulling for you, especially me. I'm going to wait right here until you can wake up so we can talk. I love you, Matt. I love you," Allyson said, her last words dissolving into tears.  
The nurse entered the room and told her the time was up and she could come back in six hours. The doctors wanted to give Matt a chance to recover and wake up on his own.

Allyson gave his cheek a kiss and promised to be back.

Once outside, Allyson was met by Ronnie. James had also arrived and took Alesha out of the lobby and, Allyson assumed, home. Ronnie held Allyson.

"He looks so awful, Ronnie," she said.

"He'll perk up. He's going to make it and he'll be fine," Ronnie assured her.  
He offered her a ride back to her flat. "I don't want to leave," she started to protest.  
"You can't see him again for another six hours. Leave your number with the desk and they'll call if something happens before you can get back," Ronnie said.  
Reluctantly, Allyson went to the desk and asked if she could be told if anything happened before she returned.  
"What's your relationship to the patient," the nurse asked.  
Before she could speak, Ronnie said, "She's his girlfriend. Will you let her know what's going on with him when she calls or if something happens."

"Of course. We'll notify you," the nurse said.  
Ronnie nodded his thanks and guided Allyson toward the elevator.  
"Why did you say that? It's not true," Allyson said.  
"Ally-girl, you're close enough to be his girlfriend. Besides, Matt will be honored when he finds out," Ronnie said.  
She rode back to her flat in silence. She trudged up the stairs, unable to believe what had happened. She'd returned to England after her father lost his battle with cancer and New York had lost its luster. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of all the fun she'd had with her dad. She remembered walking down the streets, eating at vendors and feeding the birds in the park, touring the zoo and riding the ferry because she loved the water.

She missed her father. He'd been the best father and spent as much time with her as he possible could. He loved her. When he died, seeing all the familiar sights they had enjoyed together, was too much for her. She had wanted to get back to the familiar and, after living in London for years, she had returned and started working at the CPS.

She went to the shower and stood under the hot spray for several minutes.

She started sobbing. She prayed Matt would survive the aftermath of the surgery and she'd get the chance to tell him how she felt.

She'd admitted to him while he was on that bed, unconscious, no one knowing what the outcome would be, that she loved him. And, as much as she wanted to deny that emotion, make herself believe it was in the heat of the moment, she did love him.

She stepped out of the shower, slipped on her pj's and fell asleep.

That began the vigil that Allyson, Ronnie and Alesha kept with Matt. For a week, they each took turns sitting by his bedside reading him the paper, watching the telly or just talking to him. Allyson was there more than all them combined and the exhaustion showed on her face whenever one of her friends came to relieve her. She went to work for a few hours, but was overcome by how life seemed to go on while he was making no process with his recovery. Jake and Henry told her to take a few weeks off. She knew they were trying to give her a chance to stay with Matt and deal with whatever the prognosis would be. She could have stayed at home, but she was adamant about staying near Matt. She wanted him to know she was there when he woke up.

Ten days after Matt's shooting, Allyson was sleeping in her bed after spending all night at the hospital. The doctor's were doing an assessment of Matt and wouldn't allow anyone in to see the patient while they were examining him. Allyson had wanted to be there, knowing that they were going to take the tube out of his throat that morning. The doctor had said he didn't want Allyson to be disappointed if their examination showed no improvement. She understood, but wanted nothing more than to see those eyes of his.

She fell asleep, purely from exhaustion and was startled when her phone rang. At first she thought she was dreaming, until she saw the display on the phone: King's.

"Hello," she said, her voice shaky.  
"Ms. Briscoe, this is Sister Kate. Wanted to let you know Mr. Devlin has awakened a bit. His voice is a bit weak, but he asked for 'Lyssa'. Do you know who that might be," she asked.  
"That's me. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," Allyson said, hanging up the phone.

She called a taxi, changed quickly and rushed down the stairs when she heard the honking of the taxi.  
When she got out and walked into King's, she was hoping she'd see those wonderful blue eyes of Matt.

She got her visitor's pass and headed up to the ICU unit. She wasn't surprised to see Ronnie sitting on the bench just outside Matt's room.  
"He's awake," he said.  
"I know. The nurse called me. She said he was asking for me," Allyson said.  
Ronnie smiled. "Well then, go on."

Allyson hugged the older cop and entered the room. She sat down next to him and took his hand. As her fingers interlaced his, Matt's eyes opened.  
Allyson knew he was glad she was there. He squeezed her hand with the smallest of squeezes.

"Lys," he whispered.  
"Sshh. I'm right here," she said.

He closed his eyes, never letting go of her hand. Allyson put her cheek against his hand, closed her eyes and cried. But this time, she was crying because she was happy, not because she was scared to death he would leave without knowing how she felt about him.

The next several weeks involved some intense therapy for Matt. He had to regain his strength if he ever hoped to go back to the force. Three weeks after his initial hospitalization, the doctors said he could go home. Unfortunately, he didn't have a flat. No one knew when or even if Matt would come out of the hospital, so his sister had arranged for the landlord to re-rent the premises. She had placed all his belongings in a storage locker. It had made sense at the time, but now, that was a problem. All his stuff was in storage and, first Alesha, then Allyson, took his cat.

"Where am I going to stay Katie? I can't stay with you and your family, it's too far from the hospital," Matt was saying to his sister when Allyson entered the therapy room.  
He had been frustrated and didn't know what to do.

Allyson heard the argument between brother and sister. "Matt, you can't go home to a flat with no one to watch you. If you come to my place, I can probably get your therapy done at the little clinic near the house," Katie said.

"That's not going to work, Katie," Matt said.  
"You have to stay somewhere. Ronnie's place doesn't have a lift and it would hardly be proper for you to stay with Alesha," Katie said.

Allyson heard the discussion and she finally spoke up. "He's coming to stay with me," she said.  
Matt and Katie looked at her in shock. "What," he asked.  
"You can stay with me. I have a private lift and plenty of room. And it's close to the hospital. I'll be there if you need anything. Plus, there's always someone around if you need something," she said.

Matt looked at Allyson. He liked the idea of staying with her, but, seeing as how he didn't know what kind of relationship they had, was worried what might happen.

"You don't have to do that, Allyson. I'm sure we can find a nice convalescent home for him to recuperate," Katie said.  
Seeing the horror on Matt's face, Allyson became more forceful. "What's the point in wasting money on a place he's going to hate. Look his insurance will provide a nurse if he needs one. When I'm at work, a nurse can take care of whatever he needs until he's on his feet. Besides, he can't very well look for a flat when he's in some place like that. Once he gets better he's out the door. At least at my place, he can stay until he finds a place," she said.

"You have a place big enough for Matt and his wheelchair? You have enough room to allow him to stay with you without stepping on each other," Katie asked.  
"My place is plenty big enough, Katie. It's four bedrooms and two of them have private baths. There are hardwood floors in the entire place. I have a maid that comes in Mondays and Fridays. I have excellent security. I've been told I'm a good cook. Matt should be quite comfortable," Allyson said.  
Deciding to give it a go, Matt agreed to Allyson's plan. Katie looked at Allyson and wondered how in the world Allyson could afford such a place.

Three days later, Allyson picked Matt up from the hospital and drove him to her flat. She parked near the lift, took the wheelchair out of the car and helped Matt ease into it. Normally, Matt would be protesting this show of 'weakness' but he didn't feel like he'd be able to walk the few feet to Allyson's lift and front door.

She pushed the chair and after boarding the lift, they were at her door.

Allyson unlocked it. She pushed him into the room.  
"With these floors, it will be easy for you to get around. You can probably walk all around the flat, but I want you to have the chair if you need it. I put you in the room across from mine since it also has its own bathroom," she said.  
She helped him into the room. She helped him on the bed and pointed out everything to him. "There's the phone. It's also an intercom so if you need something, just push it and ask. Gram needed some help from her aides when she got near the end. Everything is in the bathroom for you. I took the suitcases of clothes from the storage area and put them in the drawers. You're furniture and things are downstairs in the sub basement in my storage locker. Seems silly to pay for something I get for free. If there's something you want, I can get Paul to pull it out for you and bring it upstairs," she said.  
Matt looked around the room, still shocked at the sheer size and beauty of the place.

"I'm going to order take away. What are you in the mood for," she asked.  
"Italian," Matt said.  
"Then I'll order your favorite. Why don't you rest? The remote is on the nightstand. I'll bring you some orange juice and your pain meds. I'll get you when the food arrives," she said.  
She went out of the room and returned a short time later with the orange juice and the pill bottle. Matt sat back on the bed and took the pills. She sat the bottle and glass on the nightstand.

"Get some rest, Matt," she said.  
She helped take off his shoes and he slipped under the covers. The bed was very comfortable and the entire room smelled like Allyson, violets and lavender.

She smiled and slipped out of the room, leaving the door opened a crack.

Matt spent the next six weeks in Allyson's home. They ate dinner together. Talked about everything and enjoyed each others company. During that time, neither had brought up the quick kiss he'd given her all those weeks ago. It was the promise of that kiss that had kept Matt hoping Allyson felt the same way.

Allyson had been hoping for a relationship with Matt, but the fact that they hadn't discussed anything, made Allyson believe he wanted them to be friends.

They were eating Chinese Matt had purchased for dinner when he brought it up.  
"Remember that kiss," he asked.  
"Yeah," she said.

"I was thinking about that and I think we need to talk," he said.

"I know what you're going to say and you're right," she said.  
"You do? I am? About what," he asked.  
"Yeah. You only just recently got out of the relationship with Alesha and you being shot was pretty emotional. I totally understand the need for us to stay friends. It's preferable, really," she said, quickly emptying her food into the trash bin.

Matt stared at her back. He was greatly disappointed that she had said that because he was thinking just the opposite. However, Matt knew better than to force the issue.

"Well," he started to say while clearing his throat, "I'm glad we've got that out of the way.

"I still want you to stay here. It's nice having you around," she said.  
"Really," he said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a roommate," she said.

That's how they became roommates, but Matt desperately wanted more. And, unbeknownst to him, Allyson wanted the same thing.

They had fallen into a comfortable pattern that brought them steps closer to admitting their feelings for one another, but something always pulled them back. Matt was beginning to wonder if had all been in his imagination.

Then Allyson had been attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Allyson!

NEW YORK

"There's a witness," Cyrus said.  
Kevin looked at his partner like he'd grown three heads.

"What," Kevin asked.  
"There were seven attacks in London. Six victims died. One survived," Cyrus said.  
"Really? Is there a name or anyway to contact her," Bernard asked.  
"The name was redacted, but the record of her interview is in the file," Cyrus said.  
He read a little more and threw the paper down.  
"This is one sick, twisted bastard," he said.

"Think it's the same guy," Kevin asked.  
"No doubt. The surviving victim had the 13 stab wounds, but the doctor credited the police with finding her so fast and saving her life. Apparently some scar tissue from an appendectomy kept the knife from making the fatal wound. Maybe she remembers something now. I'm going to call DI Chandler and tell her I think the cases are related," Cyrus said.

Without waiting for his partner to reply, Cyrus went to Van Buren's office.

"I think they are related," he told his boss.

"What did the lead detectives over there have to say," she asked.  
"I haven't spoken with them, but I did talk to their direct boss. She's convinced they were related before I even saw the evidence. It's worth investigating. See what they have and getting this guy off the streets," he said.

"Call McCoy and let him know what you have. Allyson might be able to advise you on some of the legal aspects of the British judicial system," Anita said.  
"I'll see her tonight when we have dinner," he said.  
Anita raised her eyebrows at her detective.  
"It's just a causal thing. Ally's very easy to talk to," Cyrus said.

"Just be careful. Ally's a special girl," Anita warned.  
"I will," Cyrus said.  
Cyrus went to his desk and placed a call to DI Chandler.

"Chandler," she answered.

"This is Detective Lupo from the NYPD," Cyrus said.  
"Detective. Did you look over the reports," she asked.

"Yes and I do believe the cases are related. Is there any way for me to be able to talk to the witness," he asked.  
Natalie went quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was compromise the safety of the lone witness. The police had been very careful when releasing information about the attack. They didn't believe the offender knew he had a surviving victim but, at Matt's insistence, they had kept her identity a secret from anyone outside the close circle. He'd taken great pains to keep the name out of the reports. He made sure that only himself, Natalie, Ronnie, Alesha, Henry and Jake knew who the witness was and how to find her. Matt had guarded the identity of that witness and refused to allow anyone to know there was a survivor from the serial killer. He'd made sure there was security at her hospital door as she recovered and she was well protected when she resumed her normal activities.  
Natalie knew the detectives in New York could be trusted, but convincing Matt to let the name out, would be easier said than done.

"I'll talk to the detectives on the case. If they are both agreeable, we'll let her contact you. If the top lets me, I'll send one of my detectives to New York," Natalie said.  
"That would be perfect. I'll work on getting it clear here," he said.  
"We'll be in touch, Detective," Natalie said.  
"Thanks," Cyrus said.

He ended the call.

Jack put the last paper in his briefcase. It had been a long week and he was anxious to get out of the office. This serial killer case was going to be causing a lot of sleepless nights on both sides of the case. The cops and his prosecutors would be working feverishly to get the perp and put them behind bars.

He picked up his case and was headed out the door when the phone rang.

Wondering who would be calling him on a Sunday afternoon, he went back to his desk.

"Jack McCoy," he said.

"Mr. McCoy. This is Henry Sharpe. I'm the head of the CPS London office," Henry said.

"Yes, Mr. Sharpe. I remember you. You gave an excellent recommendation for Allyson Briscoe," Jack said.  
"She's a lovely girl. I'm calling because we have a mutual problem," Henry said.

"What is the problem," Jack asked.

"Are you currently working on a serial killer case in New York," Henry asked.  
Jack's interest was piqued. "Yes," he said.  
"Well, we have reason to believe that your attacks are linked to a series of seven attacks that occurred in London over the last few years. This man has killed six. One of your detectives sent out a standard feeler to other departments and it got on the Interpol blips. The feeler was seen by one of the Detectives that investigated the crimes here in London. He told his supervisor who agreed there might be a connection and contacted your detective...Cyrus Lupo about comparing notes. We sent our police reports and your detective contacted us and said he believed it was the same person. Apparently the reports are nearly identical," Henry said.  
"Are you saying this person is operating in two countries," Jack asked.  
"And Interpol believes he's connected to some drug dealing that's going on in Europe. It's a sticky case with multiple jurisdictions. I'm calling because we think one of the leads on our case should come the US and work with your detective on solving this," Henry said.  
Jack thought for a moment. "You said seven attacks and six victims. One survived," Jack asked.  
"Yes. Detective Lupo wants to interview the witness. She's in New York and part of the reason I would like to send an detective from here to New York," Henry said.  
"Really? Where? We need to talk to her," Jack said.

"That's why I want to send one of my detectives. She'll be more comfortable if he's there with her during the questioning," Henry said.  
Jack sank into his chair. He was well versed on the methods of this particular killer and to discover this madman's victim was in New York, was almost too much for him to handle.

"I'll see what I can do," Jack asked.  
"Thank you. Just call me if you have any questions or need information," Henry said.  
"I'll get in touch with someone to make this happen. How soon can you get your detective here," Jack asked.  
"I can get the detective on a plane in 24 hours. I shouldn't have a problem getting the approval to send him," Henry said.

"I'll make the arrangements. I'll also get my ADA's here along with Dets. Lupo and Bernard. Which Detective will you send so I know who they will be working with," Jack asked.

"I'll get DI Chandler to send Matt Devlin. He developed a good relationship with the victim. They're still in touch," Henry said.  
"Are you sure it's wise to send someone personally invested," Jack said.  
"DS Devlin has been a bear when it comes to chasing down leads on the case. You'll read this when you get the case file, but Matt was the one who found the victim. He went to look for her when she didn't return home. He found her as she crawled out of the darkened apartment house entry way. The attacker must have gone out the back. Here are my cell and office numbers. Let me know when it's approved. I'll send Devlin out on the first available flight," Henry said.  
Jack wrote down the numbers and thanked the British attorney. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed too strange to fathom.

He picked up the phone and called the Chief of Detectives. He knew the Chief would take his call on a Sunday because this serial killer case was taking priority.

After Jack explained the situation, the Chief of Detectives was happy to allow a London detective to come to New York to work on the task force.

Jack then called Van Buren. He knew she was still in the office, her precinct having caught the case.

"Anita, Jack," he said.  
"What can I do for you," she asked.  
"I just got a call from the head of the CPS in London. He thinks there is a connection between our case and some cases in London. I've arranged for the London police to send their lead detective to New York to help. How does that sit with you,," Jack said.  
"Cyrus told me. He's been in contact with Natalie Chandler. Do you think it's the same person," Anita asked.  
"Yes. I want to catch this guy. The lone survivor is here New York," Jack said.  
"Really? Can we talk to her? Can she identify the guy," Anita asked.  
"Apparently, she's still in contact with the London Detective Matt Devlin. He's coming and will arrange for us to get in contact with the witness," Jack said.  
"Did you get clearance," she asked.  
"Yeah. For as long as we need him. Lupo, Bernard and this DS Devlin can handle things here. Devlin's partner can handle the London end," Jack said.  
"When would he arrive," she asked.  
"In the next 24 hours," Jack said.  
"I'll let my guys know," she said.  
"Great. Have Lupo and Bernard report to my office in the morning. I'll explain everything and, hopefully, have an arrival time for the London detective," Jack said.  
They ended the call and Jack picked up the phone again and contacted Henry.

"Mr. McCoy, I take it you got clearance," Henry said.  
"That's correct. He's welcome for as long as he can stay," Jack said.  
"OK. I'll book the flight and email you the information," he said.  
"Thank you," Jack said.  
Jack gathered the necessary files from his cabinet and ran off several copies of the documents. He put them in a folder and placed them on the desk for Allyson to use in the briefing tomorrow morning.  
Just as he was leaving, the phone rang.  
"Mr. McCoy, Matt will leave at 7 in the morning, our time. His flight should get in around 10 your time," Henry said.  
"I'll make sure someone is there to meet him. Will he need hotel accommodations," Jack asked.  
"He'll make those arrangements when he gets there," Henry said.  
"Wonderful. We'll keep in touch," Jack said, hanging up the phone.

LONDON

"Matt, Ronnie, Henry just called and said the DA in New York got permission for one of you lot to go to the US," Natalie said.

Matt looked at his boss, unable to believe what she'd just said.  
"Sounds like they believe they can help catch this guy," Ronnie said.

"The flight leaves at 5 am tomorrow morning from Heathrow. Got your passport, Matt," Natalie asked.

"I'm going to New York," Matt asked.

"Yes. That good with you Ronnie," Natalie asked.

"You bet. I'd like to see Ally-girl again, but I think Mattie might knock me down to get to her," Ronnie said.  
Matt's ears turned red. "I just want her to have justice," Matt said.

"Ronnie can take you to the airport. Don't miss the flight. Your ticket's at the counter. You'd better pack and clean up the place," Natalie said, heading back to her office.  
Matt stared after her. "Why does everyone do that," he asked.  
"Do what," Ronnie asked.  
"Assume I'm a slob. I'm living at Ally's place because I gave up my apartment when I got shot and she had the room," Matt said.  
"Come on, we're teasing. We know it's because she cooks and has an amazing view of the Thames and that wonderful telly to watch the matches," Ronnie said, smiling at his partner.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Ronnie laughed. He turned serious and looked at his young partner. "I know how you feel about Ally. Maybe you need to tell he that you love her and be done with it," Ronnie said.  
Matt shot him a look. "And risk the rejection like last time. No thank you. The relationship we have works just fine," he said.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine," Ronnie said, heading back to his desk to grab his coat.

Matt walked behind him. Truthfully, he wanted to tell Allyson he loved her, but he didn't want her to tell him she didn't care that way for him and then he'd lose the friendship. He'd survived being shot and major heart surgery, but he knew that, his heart couldn't handle.

He headed to the flat. He was still amazed that Allyson had welcomed him without reservation and told him to stay in the place while she was in the US. He entered the place and was greeted by his cat. "Guess I'll ask Ron to feed you while I'm gone," he said, putting the cat down on the floor and heading to the bedroom.

He took out the suitcases from the spare room closet and went into the bedroom.

He didn't know what to pack, but put a few pairs of dress pants and dress shirts in the case. He added a few ties, just in case. He tossed in his jeans and a few long sleeve shirts and tees. He pulled out underwear and socks and added them to the pile. He put his tennis shoes in the bottom of the case and put the other clothes on top. He placed the case by the door.

He didn't know how long he'd be staying, but he wasn't one to pack everything. Taking the big suitcase was going to be a chore for him. He made sure his cell charger was in the bag and his laptop was charged. He figured he could get some work done on the plane ride since it would be a long one.

He changed quickly and called out for dinner. He busied himself with cleaning before his food arrived. He took the food to the dining room and went through the papers that he'd brought with him from the station. He knew he'd have to take all the information he had with him. He made sure the files had pictures of the evidence in the storage room and slipped the file in his computer case.  
He was about to go to bed, when the phone rang.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Mattie. I'll pick you up early to take you to the airport. You won't have to worry about calling a ride or leaving your car," Ronnie asked.  
"That'd be great, Ron," Matt said.  
"I'll pick you up early then. I'll feed Lucky twice a day," Ron said.  
"I'd appreciate it. You could even come round and watch the matches on the big screen," Matt said, laughing.  
"You know, Mattie boy, I just might do that," he said, laughing at his younger partner.  
"I'll see you in the morning," Matt said, ending the call.

He smiled. Ronnie loved Ally like another daughter and treated Matt like a son. He had never had that kind of relationship with his father and it felt nice to have something like that with Ronnie. Ronnie believed in him when he didn't believe in himself. Matt would never forget the look on Ronnie's face when he saw him for the first time after the shooting. Matt was certain Ronnie was going to kiss him. Instead, Matt saw the undying gratitude that he was alive on Ronnie's face. Matt was certain his real father would never have looked at him that way.

He had just slipped off his pants and shirt and was going to get under the covers when his mobile rang.

Recognizing Ally's ring instantly, Matt answered the call.  
"Ally," he said.  
"Matt. Just thought I'd call and see how that evidence turned out," she said.  
"We have a big lead, Ally. One that, unfortunately, I can't discuss with you right now," he said, keeping his impending arrival in NYC the following day a secret.

"OK. So, how are you," she asked.  
"I'm fine. You," he asked.  
"Right as rain," she said.

They talked for a few more minutes, mostly about the weather in each country and about the crazy things Lucky had done since Allyson had been gone.

"Oh, Matt, look at the time. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Allyson said, realizing how late it was in London.  
"It's fine, Ally. You know I love talking to you," he said.

"I know. The feeling's mutual," she said.

"Lyssa, there's something we need to talk about," he said.  
"What, Matt," she asked.  
"Not now. Too big a conversation to have right before bed, especially with you all the way across the pond. Can we talk about it tomorrow," Matt asked.  
"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Matt," she said.

"'Til tomorrow, Lyssa," Matt said.  
The call ended and Matt fell back against the pillow. He'd gladly take the grueling physical therapy he'd endured to get back on the force than tell Allyson how he felt about her. He was terrified of rejection.

He put the phone back on the nightstand and pulled the covers up to his waist. He closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, he dreamed of Allyson's reaction to his revelation. He hoped her reaction was as wonderful as he dreamed it.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Allyson.

NEW YORK

Allyson placed her phone on the charger and went back to her laptop. She was typing up some papers for the office. She was rereading her latest before she printed it when her doorbell rang. She checked the clock and realized five hours had passed since her conversation with Matt. She switched to the security camera feed on her computer. She saw Cyrus waving at her from the front door.

Smiling, she got up and went to the door.

"Did you bring dinner," she asked as the detective came into the house  
"I did. I picked up Chinese. Hope you like it," he said taking the bags to the kitchen.  
"I love it," she said.

She grabbed some plates from cupboard and she and Cyrus filled their plates.  
They went to the table in the kitchen and sat down.  
As Allyson took a bite of her food, she looked at Cyrus. "What's on your mind," she asked.  
"How do you know anything is on my mind," he asked.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm the daughter of two cops and consider cops to be my best friends. What is it," she prodded.  
"We got a lead in this serial killer case. I might have to have you consult for us regarding some possible international law," Cyrus said.  
"Anything I can do to help. Although, I'm not exactly sure of the details of the case. That is probably one of the case folders I brought home and just haven't yet gotten to it," she said.  
"I'll know more about it tomorrow morning. I'm hoping I'll know where this evidence is going to lead," he said.  
Allyson nodded and she and Cyrus finished their dinner.

As Allyson put the dishes in the dishwasher, Cyrus helping, she found herself missing the quasi-domestic situation she and Matt had back in London. She looked out the window and was shocked when Cyrus tapped her on the shoulder.  
"You're a million miles away," he said.  
Allyson smiled. "Not a million miles, just a few thousand," she said.

"Want to talk about it," he asked, leaning against the counter.  
She shook her head. "Not now," she said.

Cyrus helped her clean the kitchen and headed back to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be by the office to go over that evidence," he said.  
"I'll see you then. Thanks for dinner," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. He flashed a smiled and headed out the door.  
Allyson closed the door behind him, locked it and armed the alarm.

She awoke the next morning and got ready for work. She put the kettle on the stove for her morning tea before heading upstairs to shower.

She came downstairs after the shower, her hair in a towel and her pink robe wrapped tightly around her. She fixed her tea and dialed Matt's phone.  
It immediately flipped to voice mail. "_This is Matt Devlin. Leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you." _

"It's me. Just wanted to see how your morning had gone. I'm getting ready for work and it's a bit chilly here. Just call me later. Bye."

Allyson put the phone on her dresser, wondering why Matt's phone went to voice mail.

She dressed in a brown plaid wool skirt and grabbed a cream colored turtle neck and brown wool jacket from her closet. She pulled her brown knee boots out of the closet. She went back to the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and finished the last of her tea.

Her briefcase was on the table. She took it. She unhooked her coat, pulled her gloves from the drawer of the table by the door and fixed her hat on her head. She headed outside and hailed a cab.

The taxi dropped her off at work and she entered the office anxious to get working on some cases.

She had slept fitfully, thinking most of the night about Matt.

She entered her office and was shocked to find Jack waiting to great her.  
"Morning, Jack," Ally said.

"Good morning. I need you in my office," he said.  
Wondering what she could have done in the short time she'd been there, she walked into his office. As she entered she was saw Detective Lupo waiting for her. He handed her a cup of coffee and sat down. Breathing a sigh, She realized it must have something to do with the serial killer case.  
Jack looked at her. "We're getting a detective from London," he said.

Hearing that announcement had Allyson gaping at Jack.  
"Why," she asked.  
"They've gotten evidence that the killings here have been linked to previous attacks on several woman back in London. We're going to compare notes," Jack said.  
"DS Devlin mentioned something about evidence, but he didn't elaborate," Allyson said, unable to believe what was happening. She had a feeling it involved her, but to hear it involved the attack, she didn't believe it.

Jack looked at her. "I didn't know you talked to him now that you're here in New York."  
"He's a good friend. I made a lot of them while working for the CPS," Allyson said.  
"He's the one coming to the US. DI Chandler thinks this is a legitimate lead. Interpol believes this man has links to several other high profile crimes all over the globe, not just in New York and London. Apparently the surviving victim has a good relationship with him," Jack said.

Allyson bit her lip to keep from smiling. 'Good relationship is putting it mildly,' she thought to herself.

"When will he arrive," she asked, trying to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"Should land at 10. You want to meet him at the airport," Jack asked.

"Of course," Allyson said, unable to contain her excitement.  
"Lupes, you go with her," Bernard suggested.  
"OK," Cyrus said, looking at his watch. "We'd better go," he said.  
Allyson nodded and headed to her cubicle to get her purse. She grabbed her jacket and she and Cyrus headed downstairs to get the car.

Ten minutes later they were heading to JFK.

"What's your relationship with this detective," Cyrus asked.  
"It's complicated," she said.  
"Complicated," Cyrus questioned.

"We used to hang out and we worked together. I saw him every day when I was in London," she said.  
Cyrus nodded. He knew what Allyson wasn't telling him. He was, after all, a detective.

"Well, I'm glad we can be friends," he said.

"What are you talking about," Allyson asked, not understanding.

Cyrus just smiled and they rode in silence. They arrived at the airport and Cyrus told Allyson he'd wait at the car for them.  
Allyson went inside the airport and checked the board. She headed to baggage claim, too excited because Matt was coming. Any bystander would assume she was waiting for her love who'd been gone for a while. Allyson knew the truth. Even though he hadn't said it, he was coming because of her attack.

Matt was anxious for the plane to land. He'd barely slept the night before from excitement. Then the reason for his seeing Allyson again hung over him like a wet blanket.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep before he arrived in New York.

He awoke several hours later, just as the plane was preparing to descend into JFK. He sat up in his seat and was ready to dart off the plane when it landed.  
Forty-five minutes later, the plane landed and Matt was waiting for the carousel to deposit his luggage so he could get out of the airport. He knew the NYPD was sending someone to pick him up and he just hoped he could figure out his ride.

He picked up the two bags, hitched his carry-on and computer case higher on his shoulder. He bit back the grimace from the bags, pulling the scar on his shoulder.

He exited the baggage claim and headed up to the next level. He scanned the crowd looking for the exits. What he found wasn't a door, but a window to his heart.

"Lyssa," he said.  
"Matt," she said, unable to believe he was standing before her.

Matt sat his bags on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair, her perfume.

"I've missed you," he said.  
Allyson pulled away. "I've missed you, too. You ready," she asked.

"Of course," he said.

He picked up his bags and followed her outside.

She directed him to a car with a tall man leaning against it. "This is our ride. That is Detective Cyrus Lupo," she said.

"He spoke with Natalie," Matt said as they neared the car.

"Ally," Cyrus said, pushing himself off the car and opening the trunk.

"Cyrus, this is Detective Sergeant Matt Devlin with the London Police. Matt this is Detective Cyrus Lupo," she said.

Cyrus helped Matt load his luggage into the back before shaking hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, Detective," Matt said.  
"Same here," Cyrus said. Cyrus closed the trunk and looked at Matt.  
"Where are you staying," he asked.  
Matt looked at Allyson. "He's staying with me," Allyson said.

Cyrus nodded. "Let's go. You can get settled and then we'll go over the files," he said.

"Fine," Matt said.  
He sat in the backseat of the car as they headed toward Allyson's house.

"Where are we going to work," Cyrus asked.  
"I hadn't thought of that. I guess we can work out of my house, if you think that will go over well with everyone," Allyson said.  
"I can drop you guys off and I'll head over to the precinct and get the paperwork we'll need," Cyrus said.

"OK," she said.  
Cyrus pulled up in front of Allyson's house and helped unload the luggage. Allyson opened the front door of her house and Matt came in carrying his stuff.

"I'll call," Cyrus said, getting back in the car and driving off.

Matt gazed around the room, amazed at the surroundings.

"You never cease to amaze," he said to Allyson.  
"Where would you like to sleep? I have plenty of guest rooms," she said.

Matt wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he didn't know how she'd react to that. He feared ruining their friendship by doing something so forward, so demanding. He opted, instead, for an embrace that only reinforced how much he missed this woman.

Allyson stepped out of his embrace. "Why don't you put your bags in the master suite. You'll probably come in there tonight anyway when I have that nightmare. Come on," she said.  
Matt followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen," she said, exiting the bedroom. Matt put his luggage on the floor and sighed. He was so close to telling Allyson how he felt, but something was holding him back. Matt knew, even without wanting it to, that Allyson's attack was the barrier. They hadn't discussed what had happened to her and Matt had to get the discussion out of the way.

Unfortunately, the discussion was going to have to wait for another time. As Matt came downstairs, he saw several people standing in Allyson's living room.  
"There you are," Allyson said, smiling. "Everyone, this is Matt Devlin from the London police force. Matt, this is Jack McCoy, DA for New York county, Detective Kevin Bernard and Lt. Anita Van Buren. They work with Cyrus and Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa. They're ADAs," she said.

"Nice to meet everyone. Wish it were under better circumstances," Matt said, shaking everyone's hand.

"I've ordered pizza. It should be here in a bit. Cyrus, can you listen for it? I'm going to get the plates and drinks," Allyson said.

"I'll help," Connie and Anita said at the same time and followed Allyson into the kitchen.  
"You didn't mention how gorgeous he was," Connie said.  
"I didn't say anything to you about Matt," Allyson said.  
"You didn't have to," she countered.

Anita and Connie helped Allyson get drinks out of the fridge to take them to the dining room table.

"Pizza," Connie questioned her friend.

"I know how well everyone works with food and I'd rather everyone to be happy. Besides, I'd rather feed everyone and have everyone here, then be in that stuffy building," she said.  
"You mean you need the fresh air should Matt get to be too much for you," Anita said.

Allyson's cheeks reddened and she rushed out of the kitchen to the table only to run right into Matt.  
"You could have warned me before leaving me with that lot," he said, hands on her elbows to steady her.

"Sorry. I just thought if I fed everyone, when we go into the formal dining room, we might be able to get some work done without too much trouble," she said.

"Are you OK," he asked, his blue eyes showing concern.

"Yeah. I just don't know if I really want to rehash all of this. Some of this stuff, no one in that room is aware of," Allyson said.  
"It's to catch the person who did this," Matt said.

Allyson nodded and noticed everyone milling around the door.  
"OK, everyone! Get your lunch because I have a feeling we're going to be working pretty steady for the next few hours," she said.

Everyone grabbed something to eat, leaving Allyson a chance to catch her breath. She was getting herself a glass of water when Cyrus walked into the kitchen.

"Where do you want to set up," he asked.  
"Formal dining room. The table is certainly big enough for everyone to sit at and we can spread the work out on it," she said.  
"We'll get started," he said, setting a file on the table. A photograph fell out and Allyson flinched. "You OK," he asked. "You haven't seen these photographs have you? I admit they are pretty graphic," he said.  
"I know everything about that one that just fell out, believe me," she said.  
"I keep trying to figure out what this is on her back. Obscured by the blood and there isn't another picture that catches it," Cyrus said, pointing to the spot on the photo.

Ally looked away. "It's her father's badge number," she said in a near whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Allyson!

Cyrus looked at her and saw her shirt had fallen from her shoulder as she picked up a dish from the counter. He noticed the same spot on Allyson's shoulder.

The realization hit Cyrus like a punch to the gut. Allyson was the surviving victim!

"Wait, you're the surviving witness," Lupo asked. He never dreamed that this beautiful woman he'd spent the weekend with could have survived the horrible atrocities he'd been reading in the reports. When the police reports had been sent from London, he never imagined that Allyson was the survivor. Her name had been redacted from the records to protect her identity. When he'd first investigated these attacks in New York, he'd been horrified. He developed a sick stomach and had a hard time distancing himself from the victims. He'd wanted to find the animal and deal with him himself. Lupo looked at Allyson, who was standing by the window.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened," he asked.  
"Not something you mention to anyone the first time you meet," she said.

"I'll be there with you," he said, nearing her.

She looked at him and offered a small smile. "I feel safer already," she said.

"You going to be able to handle this," he asked.  
Allyson nodded. "Yeah. Just a lot to take in at the moment. All and I mean ALL the details of my attack are going to be laid out for everyone to hear," she said.  
"What are you worried about," he asked.  
"I'll remember it. I want to forget. I want to have a life, but I can't forget what happened. I know that's the one thing that is keeping me from having a relationship with Ma...anyone," she said.

Cyrus caught the slip and smiled at her. "Catching this guy will do a lot for you and your... relationships. Trust me," he said.  
Allyson nodded and headed to the dining room.

Matt went upstairs to get his file and Cyrus had another revelation.

He jogged up the stairs and met Matt on the landing.  
"You're the detective," Cyrus said.  
"What," Matt asked, not getting the question.

"You're the one that found Allyson after that attack," Cyrus said.

Matt's expression darkened and he nodded.

"How do you know about Allyson," Matt asked.  
"She saw one of the pictures. The one with the tattoo. I saw her tattoo and figured it out. That must have been horrible. For both of you," Cyrus said.

"Yes, I found her. It was the single most horrific experience of my life. Well, next to getting shot," he said.  
"You were shot," Cyrus asked.  
"Yeah. Tough recovery, but Allyson helped me back," Matt said.  
"She seems like the type," Cyrus said, before turning around and into the dining room.  
Matt and Cyrus were both eager to find the information needed to put this killer away.

"Ready, Ally," Mike asked.  
She nodded. "Great. Matt, will you start with your information that you have for us and we'll go from there," Mike said.  
Matt cleared his throat.

"Well, the first case crossed the desk at MIU four years ago. It was a young woman. Average height, weight. Brunette. Worked at Tenley Club as a hostess. Victim was found in a park, heavy damage to her face, broken nose, jaw and many cuts and contusions. Many bruises were found on the torso. The victim was stabbed 13 times. The sixth wound was the fatal one. The other seven were done postmortem. No DNA or any identifying evidence was found. The next five cropped up every few months. Same injuries to the victim, same body type, but the occupation was always different and the location was different. The injuries are what we used to connect these attacks. Then there was the seventh victim," Matt said.  
"What was different about the seventh victim," Mike asked.  
"She survived," Matt said.  
Allyson's demeanor changed and Mike and Connie noticed it.

"She survived? There's a live witness? Have you spoken with her? What do you know about that," Mike asked Allyson.

Mike knew Allyson had been working with the CPS and the London police with regard to this case.

Allyson blinked and looked at Cyrus.  
Matt turned and looked at Allyson. She nodded, giving Matt the signal that he could continue.

"The seventh victim was found by myself. She was found just outside a brownstone being renovated. The street was dark and quiet. The victim crawled out of the doorway. She must have passed out before she could make her way down the stairs, because she did a dead fall off the stoop. She literally fell at my feet. I did first aid until the paramedics arrived. She made it to the hospital. She spent a week in the ICU before she was put on the regular floor, under guard. She was lucky. I can give you everything about her attack," Matt said.

"Does she know who did it," Mike asked.  
Allyson cleared her throat. She caught a nod from Cyrus and squeezed Matt's hand.

"She'll never forget the voice," Allyson said.

"Do you know the witness," Mike asked.  
Allyson closed her eyes and nodded. "It's me," she said.

Matt was back to those days after Allyson's attack. As much as he hated hearing the medical description of her injuries, he knew he needed to know what happened to her so he could help her.

_**FLASHBACK TO THE ATTACK**_

That night, Allyson didn't realize it was as late as it was, but she didn't think anything of walking to her flat. Matt had promised to have her favorite for dinner and she was anxious to get home to enjoy it with her roommate. A roommate who was quickly taking up space not just in her flat, but in her heart as well.

She exited into the chilly London weather. 'Place feels like New York,' she thought to herself.

She scrolled through her email on her phone and headed toward home.

Her section of London, Southwark, saw its share of crime, but Allyson felt safe. She turned the corner to head down her block when she noticed the street lights were out. Figuring it was a bunch of kids out to vandalize, she continued on her way.

A man jumped out of the doorway of an unoccupied building and pulled Allyson into the doorway. Without the street lights, the entire area was dark and Allyson didn't know what was happening.

She kicked, screamed and threw punches, but nothing stopped the brutal assault. Her mobile phone was broken in the attack and her briefcase was discarded in the corner of the doorway.

When the man had finished his business, he kicked Allyson in the face, leaving her with a broken nose in addition to the other injuries he had inflicted on her.

She wasn't sure how long she was in the doorway, but she tried to crawl toward the stairs. The pain in her head was making her nauseous, but she knew she had to get out.

She crawled to the doorway and tried to stand up. She couldn't manage that feat, so she made her way to the stairs that led to the street. She got to the top, blacked out and fell down the steps.

That's how she was found. By none other than Matt.

Matt had become concerned when the typical fifteen minute walk had become twenty, then twenty-five. After 30 minutes, Matt left the flat and went looking for her. Matt knew Allyson often walked home after her day, so Matt decided to walk the route she might have taken.

Allyson made her painful crawl out of the darkness and unconscious tumble to the sidewalk as Matt neared the building.

Seeing the young woman tumble down the steps shocked Matt. He knew immediately it was Allyson and his heart stopped.

He quickly called 999 on his mobile, informed them he was a police officer and had an ambulance sent to his location. He then called Ronnie and he rushed to the scene. He knew he'd found his Lyssa.  
"Bloody hell," Matt said, feeling the bile to rise in his throat. He wiped his face to keep the tears at bay, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Oh, Lyssa," he said.

Allyson started to come around when she heard a voice call her name. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Ally it's OK. It's Matt. Just relax honey. Please just relax," Matt said.

He surveyed her injuries and hoped the medics could take care of her.

"Cold," she whispered.

Matt took his jacket off and placed it over Ally. He knew it was ruined, but he didn't care. She was practically naked and it was a cold. He knew the coat would keep her warm and protect her privacy.

The ambulance pulled up a short time later and took over for Matt.

Ronnie arrived just as she was stabilized in the ambulance.

"Allyson," Ronnie asked.  
"Yeah," Matt said, watching.

Matt and Ronnie stood off to the side as the crime scene techs made their way around the scene.

"Is she going to be OK," Alesha asked.  
"She's going to the hospital," Ronnie said.  
Matt ignored his two friends, his attention focused on the woman on a stretcher.

"I'm going to the hospital with her," Matt said.  
"Call her family," Ronnie asked.  
"She doesn't have any here. They're all in the States. Her father passed away from cancer. Her mother still lives in New York," Matt said, before hopping in the back of the ambulance and heading to the hospital with Allyson. Ronnie watched him go and turned back to Alesha.

"Born in New York. Lived with her grandmother, Emma Barrett, in London. She was educated here in the UK and graduated from Oxford," Alesha said.

Ronnie jerked his head up at the mention of the name. "Emma Barrett? Of the Barrett textile fortune? I don't know why I didn't see it before, that's little Ally Rose," Ronnie asked.  
"Rose is her middle name. Do you know her," Alesha asked.  
"I knew Emma. Went to her funeral. She's was one classy dame, that one. Had two grandsons as I recall and a granddaughter she talked about a lot. Little Rosey, she called her. Met the girl when she was just a child. Saw her at the funeral. She's changed her hairstyle since the last time I saw her. That's why I couldn't figure out how I knew her" Ronnie said.  
Ronnie turned to the crime scene tech. "Joy, send me the report as soon as. Come on, Lesh. I need to get to the hospital," he said.  
"I'll meet you there. I'll let Jake and Henry know what's happened," Alesha said.  
Ronnie waved and got in the car. He rarely drove but since Matt was at the hospital with Allyson he didn't have much choice.

Matt sat in the front of the ambulance, wishing he knew what was happening behind him. He knew the medics were working on Allyson, but it didn't compare to actually being there to see.

They soon arrived at A&E and he jumped out of the ambulance as the doors opened and Allyson's stretcher was taken out and wheeled inside.  
Matt was stopped as he got to the entrance. "DS Devlin. We'll get you when we're finished," the nurse said.  
Matt shook his head. "I'm not here officially. That's my... girlfriend," he said.  
The nurse nodded her head. "Stay in the back," she said.  
Matt rushed to catch up to the stretcher.

Allyson was unloaded onto a stretcher and the medics gave the details. They rushed out as the flurry of activity flew around Allyson.

One of the physicians on duty recognized Matt as an officer because he and Ronnie had been there frequently to interview witnesses.

"Detective, you have some information for me," the doctor asked.  
Matt looked up and saw the doctor looking at him.

Matt shook his head. "All I know is she was attacked. She fell down the stairs in front of a brownstone. She was unconscious when I found her. She woke up briefly before the ambulance arrived," Matt said.  
The doctor nodded. "Do we have a record of Ms. Briscoe's allergies," the doctor asked.  
"Don't know. She's never been here before," the nurse called out.  
"She's allergic to morphine," Matt said.

Everyone looked at him. "Are you quite certain," the doctor asked.  
Matt nodded. "That's my girlfriend," he said, without really thinking.  
"OK, Ms. Briscoe is allergic to morphine," the doctor said.  
Matt watched as blood was drawn and imaging studies were ordered.

The physician came over to Matt and gestured toward the hall.

"You're not here as the police," he questioned.  
Matt shook his head. "I found her. She's my girlfriend," Matt said for the third time and it felt wonderful to say it, despite the circumstances.

"We're ordering films of her hand, face and chest. We'll get a cat scan of her abdomen, spine and head. We'll give her pain medication and get surgery to see her and take her to theater. I think she's going to recover Mr. Devlin, but it's going to take time," the doctor said.

The doctor started to walk away, but turned back around. "Do you think it's the person responsible for those other six attacks," he asked.  
Matt nodded his head. "As much as I don't want to admit it," Matt said.  
"We'll document and take photographs," the doctor said before walking back into the room.

Allyson was whisked away to xray and Matt didn't set eyes on her for several more hours. They rushed her from her imaging studies to theater. Ronnie and Alesha joined him at the hospital. The whole scene gave Ronnie a sense of deja vu. He flashed back to when Matt was fighting for his life in the hospital.

They sat in silence, Matt staring out the window, watching the London traffic.

Four hours later, the surgeon came into the waiting area.  
"Mr. Devlin," he asked.

"Yes," Matt answered.  
"Ms. Briscoe is out of surgery. We've removed her spleen and repaired some damage to a kidney. We'll have to watch that closely and see if it will need to be removed. She's in intensive care. She's got a cast on her right arm and her right knee is immobilized. She's got a long road ahead of her, but you should understand that, Mr. Devlin," the surgeon said.  
"I do. Can I see her," he asked.

"They're getting her settled. Stay as long as you need," the surgeon said.  
Without another word, he exited the room, leaving the three friends relieved Allyson was going to be OK.

"Need anything, Mattie," Ronnie asked.  
"Can you bring me a change of clothes? I'm going to stay here. Right now, I just want to make sure Allyson's going to be alright. I don't want her to wake up and me not be there," he said.

"Right. Ring me if you need me before I come back. Give Ally my love," Ronnie said before walking out of the waiting area.

"I'll stop by later. Need me to bring you dinner," Alesha asked. She knew Matt would refuse because he was worried about Allyson.  
Matt shook his head. "No. I'll get something after I see her. Our dinner didn't happen the way I planned," he said.

Alesha hugged her friend and followed Ronnie out the door. Matt took a deep breath and sat in a chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Devlin," a nurse said from the doorway.

Matt jerked his head up and said, "Yes."  
"The doctor said you can see Ms. Briscoe," she said.  
Matt was out of the chair quickly and followed the nurse to Allyson's room.

He entered the room and was alarmed by how she looked.  
Her face was puffy from the injuries. Her leg was in what looked like a cast, as was her arm. She had IV lines in her unaffected arm and she had oxygen in her nose.

Her hair was matted from the blood and Matt longed to clean the blood from her hair. He wondered if Allyson had this same feeling when seeing him for the first time after his shooting. The anxiety at seeing her was tremendous. His rage toward this person was almost too much for him.

Allyson hadn't remembered much about what had happened to her. She woke up in a sterile room in a hospital and had no idea why she was there.

She had the notion she should stay still, but that seemed silly. She moved her arm and pain radiated like fire up to her head. 'Yep, stay still,' she thought to herself. She flinched. She willed the fire that radiated through her to disappear.

Matt noticed her movement and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Ally? It's me, Matt," Matt said.

"You always call me Lyssa," she said.

Matt smiled. "Yeah. Do you remember what happened?"

"My head hurts," she said.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you something," he asked.  
"What happened? I remember walking home and getting pulled into a doorway. I can't remember much. Just some bits and pieces," Allyson said.

"It's OK, Lyssa. You need to rest. You just relax and let that pain medicine take care of the pain. It's OK to go to sleep. I'm not leaving your side. We'll talk about what happened when you get better," Matt said.  
"OK," she said, before giving in to the pain medication. When her breathing became deep and even, he got up. He leaned over and brushed a feathery kiss to her cheek.  
He stepped out into the hallway and talked with Ronnie.

"Did she tell you anything," he asked, handing him the small case that contained a change of clothes for Matt.  
"She doesn't remember much. Her head and side were hurting," Matt said.  
"Can't believe that's little Ally Rose," Ronnie said, looking at his younger partner.

"How exactly do you know her," Matt asked.  
Ronnie cleared his throat. "Her mum and I met when she was visiting one summer. Had a little romance before she went back to the States. Lovely girl, Ally. Her grandmother kept in touch with me and showed me how her daughter was doing. Extremely proud of her granddaughter. Hadn't seen Ally since she was a child," Ronnie said.

"Ron, you cad," Matt said.

"I had a life before I became old, Sunshine," Ronnie said.

A slip of a smile graced Matt's face before he slipped back into his concerned cop/boyfriend mode.

"I'm going to head back in there with her. Thanks for the clothes. I'll see you later," he said.

Ronnie watched his friend and partner go back into Allyson's room. He knew Matt would stay by her bedside, just like Allyson had for him. And, like Allyson, would refuse to leave until he was certain she would wake up and be fine.

Matt sat in the chair beside her bed and grasped her hand. "I love you, Lyssa. And I'm going to make sure you know it," he whispered as he kissed the top of her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Allyson.

Allyson listened to the doctor describe her injuries. She was more alert than she'd been two days ago, but she was in pain. She had a broken nose and had received stitches for the laceration to her forehead and the bridge of her nose. She'd also gotten several wounds stitched up and Allyson knew if the law thing didn't work, she could rent herself out at a road map.

She had suffered a broken arm and dislocated kneecap. She had minor surgery to remove her spleen. She didn't know what her pain was from, just that she was in pain. She knew she'd been violated and thought the pain she was because of that. She didn't care, she just wanted it to go away.

She turned back to the doctor.

"We'll release you sometime tomorrow. Do you have someone who could stay with you," the doctor asked.  
"I have a roommate. I'm sure he can help me. If not, he'll be able to make the arrangements for someone to help me. All my family is in the States," Allyson said.

"Well, provided that you have someone with you for the first few days, you can go home tomorrow," the doctor told her.  
"Thank you," she said.

She settled back on the pillow and the nurse came in to give her some additional pain medicine. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Matt arranged for a guard to be stationed outside Allyson's room, just in case. He returned to work, despite his desire to stay with Allyson. He was determined to find the person that did this to her and set his sights on that one goal. Allyson had insisted he go back to work. He had reluctantly agreed, if for no reason other than to find the person responsible. Allyson was safe in the hospital and Matt wanted to keep her safe.

Alesha spent some time with her, the two talking about anything and everything.

Alesha agreed help her when she went back home. Allyson was grateful. She was worried how Matt would handle being a caretaker to his roommate.

Matt walked into the hospital and went up to Allyson's floor. Matt was only too happy to pick her up and had assured Allyson that he wasn't burdened with the thought of taking care of her. 'She did plenty for me during my recovery,' he thought to himself. He stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Allyson's room, which was located near the nurse's station.

"Detective! What are you doing here? Come to take one of us out," the floor nurse asked.  
"I'm actually here to pick up Allyson. My...girlfriend," he said, smiling as he said it.

"Lucky her. She's all ready to go. I just have to pull her IV. Here's her paperwork and her medication," the nurse said. Matt followed her into Ally's room. He nodded at the officer standing guard.

"Look who's coming to take you home. Several nurses are going to be jealous," she said to Ally.

Allyson turned and saw Matt standing in the doorway. "You came," she said.  
"Of course I came. When everyone found out you were coming home today, they covered so I could come down here. I'm taking you home because I can keep an eye on you better than anyone else can," he said.  
"What makes you think that," she asked, smiling at his cockiness.

"You said I'd offer you my roof if you ever needed it. Seeing as how I have a roof and plenty of room, you should come home with me and I'll take care of you," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
As he helped her into the wheelchair, he leaned close to her. So close Allyson could see he was freshly shaven and smelled... well, like Matt. "And don't say anything about that roof belonging to you," he said, before placing a feathery kiss on her cheek.  
In an effort to hide the goosebumps he was giving her, Allyson rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Matt was using her own words against her to get what he wanted. 'He played you,' she thought to herself.

'Yeah, but it's nice to be played,' she thought back.

"Lead the way," Allyson said, smiling as Matt took the handle of her wheelchair to push her out the door.

Allyson had only required assistance for a week, before she began to exert her independence and asked Matt to let her try things on her own.

She hated asking Matt to help with everything. Alesha came over several times during the week and helped Allyson bathe. Not that Allyson wanted help with the task, but the stitches and cast needed to be kept dry and, with Allyson's dominant hand in a cast, she needed the help. Alesha brought a bathing dress over for her so she wouldn't be embarrassed to ask Matt to give her a hand.

Matt stayed at the flat, taking call and heading into the office when he had to do so. Everyone was trying to find Allyson's attacker and knew, the best thing for the investigation was to keep Matt with Allyson. When the link with the other attacks was made shortly after Allyson was admitted to the hospital, Matt knew he had to keep it from her.

Three weeks after her release from the hospital, Allyson rode the lift up to her office at the CPS. Her arm was still casted, so she was limited in her abilities, but she was determined to return to normal.

"Welcome back, Ally," Alesha said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. I think I was driving Matt crazy," she said, smiling.  
Alesha's eyes shined. "I'm certain he loved every minute of his taking care of you. Especially since you did so much for him. It shows how much you two care for each other," Alesha said.  
"Care for each other? I care about what happens to Matt. He's my best friend," Allyson said, placing her briefcase on her desk.  
"Ally, really? I know you care deeply for Matt. It's perfectly fine. I'm just wondering what's taking you both so long to figure it out," Alesha said.  
"Fine. I admit it. I have a school girl crush on Matt. I like him...a lot. But that's got nothing to do with how he feels about me. I'm sure he's just grateful I gave him a place to stay after he was shot," she said.

Alesha smiled. "OK, Ally. I'll talk to you later," Alesha said.

Allyson sat at her desk and went through the things Alesha had placed there that morning. She was lost in the paperwork when the phone rang.

"CPS, Allyson Briscoe," she said.

"Lyssa! Want to grab lunch? Ronnie and I have to deliver some stuff to Jake and Henry and thought you might want to join us and then I can go with you to your appointment," Matt asked.  
"Sure. I'm actually only supposed to work half days so I'll check out with Henry and Jake when you guys are ready to leave," she said.  
"See you in a few," Matt said.

Allyson did the things she could and took them to Alesha and Jake.

"This is what I got finished with. A bit hard with one hand. I've got an appointment this afternoon to check out the wrist, so I'm going to call it a day, if that's OK," she said to the three in the room.  
"Of course, Allyson. I can't believe you've come back as soon as you have," Henry said.  
"I miss you guys," she said. "I can take some of this home and look at it there if you like," she added.  
"Rest. There'll be plenty of work for you later," Henry said and Jake and Alesha agreed. She turned around and headed out of the office just as Matt and Ronnie stepped off the lift.

Ronnie headed for Jake's office while Matt came to her desk.  
"How are you," he asked.  
"Tired. I'm also a little sore. I have to get an xray this afternoon, so I'm hoping to eat and make it to the appointment so I can go home and rest," she said.  
"Well, I promised lunch and an escort to your appointment," Matt announced.  
"Really? Don't you and Ronnie have something to do," Allyson asked as Matt helped her on with her coat.

"Well, Ronnie's going to see his grandson, so Natalie told us to take off. We've been working on this serial killer case non stop and she thinks we need a break," Matt said.  
He took her briefcase before she could reach for it and put his hand in the small of her back. He guided her to the lift and Ronnie soon joined them.

As the three stepped into the lift, Jake looked at Alesha. "Do they know," he asked her.  
"That they're in love with each other? Don't think they have a clue," she said, smiling.  
"How do you feel about that," he asked his partner.

"Matt and Allyson are perfect for each other. I'm glad Matt's got someone in his life," she said.  
"I hope they figure it out soon. They are living together. Are you sure they haven't figured it out," Jake asked as they headed back to grab the files off the desk.  
"Yeah. Between his shooting and her...attack, they haven't had time to acknowledge it," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt walked into the doctor's office with Allyson. She was taken back after a few minutes and the doctor examined her wrist.

He ordered and xray and Allyson sat with Matt in the waiting room while it processed.  
"Think you'll get the cast off," he asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just hoping I'll get a softer and lighter cast. This one is down right annoying," she said.  
Before Matt could comment, Allyson was called back into the office.  
"Well, Miss Briscoe, I'm going to change your cast. You're healing nicely, but the bone is still weak at the surgical sight. This lighter cast will give you more movement of your fingers, but please don't overdo it. We don't want to have to repair those pins," he said.  
Allyson nodded and he and his assistant set about removing the old cast, washing her arm down and giving her a new one.  
She headed back out to see Matt with a new cast.  
"Can we go home now," she asked.  
Matt nodded and they headed to his car. He drove home, parked in the garage and headed up to the flat.

Allyson wasn't in a mood to talk, she just wanted to collapse on her bed. It seemed strange, but after a few weeks of limited activity, her stamina was gone.

Matt had gone to check on her and found Allyson on her bed, still fully clothed and snoring. A glass of water and half a pain pill sat on the side table. He smiled. Allyson must have been hurting and, because she didn't like taking the medicine, only took half the prescribed dosage. He carefully slipped off the boots she had worn that day and covered her with a blanket. He put the other half of the pill in the bottle and took the glass to the kitchen.

He sat down at the table to go over some files he brought from the office. He placed a call to Ronnie and they planned to meet for dinner at the flat. Ronnie promised Chinese.

Matt checked the time and saw that he'd been working for two hours straight. He knew Allyson was probably hungry and, since Ronnie was on his way, he went to wake her.  
As he headed down the hall, the phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Is this the number for Allyson Briscoe," a male voice asked.

"It is," Matt answered, his interest piqued.

"I need to speak with her. It's important," the voice said.  
"Whom shall I say is calling," Matt asked.  
"It's none of your business. I need to talk to Allyson," he insisted.  
"I don't know if I want you to talk to Allyson," Matt said, his protective nature coming out.  
"Look, just tell Allyson that Brad is on the phone. She'll take the call. She'd better," Brad said.  
Putting the phone down, Matt went into the bedroom.  
"Lyssa," he whispered.  
Allyson rolled over and opened her eyes. "Matt. What's wrong," she asked.  
"Sorry to wake you, but Ronnie's on his way with Chinese and there's a phone call for you. Some rather rude bloke named Brad is insisting on talking with you," he said.

"Brad? Brad's on the phone," Allyson asked.  
"Yeah. Who's Brad," Matt asked as Allyson threw the blanket off herself and went out the door.  
"My half-brother," Allyson said, picking up the phone.  
"Brad," she said.

Matt heard the knock on the door as she started talking. There were only a few people allowed up to flat without the doorman calling to see if they were expecting anyone, so Matt assumed it was Ronnie. He opened the door and directed Ronnie to the kitchen. He turned his attention back to Allyson just as she hung up the phone.  
Allyson didn't say anything as she looked at the phone.  
"Ally," Matt asked.  
"Huh...wha? Oh, that was my brother Brad. He was calling to tell me about our mom," she said.  
"Everything OK," Matt asked.  
"No. Mom's got cancer," she said.

Matt went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you know anything else, Ally," Ronnie asked.  
"She's having chemo. Brad wanted me to know. I'm surprised he called me. He and Alex haven't spoken to me since Gram died," Allyson said.

"Are you going to New York," Matt asked. The thought of Allyson being several thousand miles away tore his heart out, but he knew she had to do what was the best thing for her mother.

"I don't know. Mom needs someone to take care of her," she said.  
"What about your brothers," Matt asked. He knew Allyson's brothers were upset about the inheritance they received and had blamed it on Allyson. Allyson hadn't cared. She gave them money from her inheritance, but the brothers wanted more.

"Brad's living with mom, again. He lost his job and claims he can't afford to live on his own," Allyson said.  
"Wait! Didn't he get money from the settlement and you also added a bit to that, right," Matt asked.  
Allyson nodded. "I added to whatever Gram left them because I felt bad. Alex moved to LA right after she died. He took his money and invested it and is living on that while trying to forge a music career. Ben lost his money because he pissed it away and then his ex-wife got the rest in the divorce. Plus he's paying child support. He thinks I'm responsible," Allyson said.

"You? How's he figure," Ronnie asked.  
"If he'd been given more in the settlement, his wife would have been happy and he would have been able to have the lifestyle he felt he deserved. When he didn't get it and spent all that time contesting the will, his wife found out that he'd been cheating. If he'd just taken what he was offered in the first place, no one would have found out the way they did. She divorced him and got the money in a settlement because of the treatment she received. Can't say I blame her. He's been mad at me ever since," Allyson said.  
"Stupid bastard," Matt muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, just because he's living with mom doesn't mean he's going to be her nursemaid. His words, not mine," Allyson said.  
"So you'll go back to New York and help her," Ronnie asked.  
Allyson shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew if her mother needed help her brothers weren't the ones that were going to provide it. Alex was also angry that Allyson had gotten more of the money than he did. She knew, because she loved her mother, that she'd return to New York. She just didn't know how that would affect her life in London.

"I need to think about it some. So can we sit down and eat? I'm starving," Allyson said.  
She busied herself with getting plates and silverware and bringing them to the dining room table. Matt knew she was pushing her emotions to the side and trying to forget about them. He started to say something as she took the glass from the cupboard, but Allyson stopped him.  
"Don't, please, Matt. I don't want to talk about this right now," Allyson said.  
Matt, realizing he'd grabbed her hand, nodded and let go.

Matt, Ronnie and Allyson ate their meal, carefully avoiding the conversation Allyson had had with her brother. When they were finished, Ronnie excused himself. "Sarah's invited me tomorrow morning for breakfast before the little one's christening," Ronnie said.  
"That's wonderful, Ronnie," Allyson said, giving the older detective a hug.  
"Oh, Sarah asked me to give this to you," Ronnie said, pulling an envelope out of his coat.

Allyson took and opened the envelope. It was a thank you card from Sarah for the baby gift Allyson and Matt had sent her.

"I'm glad she liked it and is able to use it," Allyson said.  
"It was sweet of you and Mattie to get it for her. She was touched," Ronnie said.

Allyson and Matt had purchased a rocking chair for Sarah to use in the nursery. Sarah had purchased everything for the nursery, but had neglected the rocking chair. Matt mentioned it to Allyson and Allyson had immediately purchased the chair, signed his name to the card and had it sent to Sarah's flat. Matt was once again amazed at Allyson's kindness and ability to read people.

"I'll talk to you later, Ron," Matt said.  
Ron showed himself out and Matt turned to Allyson.  
She turned toward the french doors and opened them, stepping out on the deck. She leaned on the railing watching the traffic on the Thames and seeing the lights of Tower Bridge. Despite the fact that she'd grown up in the city, seeing the sites from her balcony still amazed her. She loved London. The thought of returning to New York, her second home, felt foreign to her.

Matt came up next to her and leaned on the rail with her. "Never gets old, does it," he said.  
"Nope. This is the best view I've ever had in the city," she said.

"I'll admit, it's the nicest I've ever had as well," he said. Allyson looked up at him and smiled. She caught the gleam in his eyes and wondered if he was talking about the view of the river or her.

"Want to talk about it," he asked.  
"It's my mom, Matt," she said.  
"I know and I know you want to be there for her," Matt said.  
"I can't bear the thought of something happening to her. I lost Gram, then dad. I never had my step-father or my brothers really. I always felt like the outcast. Except with Dad, Mom and Gram. If she needs me, I have to go back to New York," she said.

Matt nodded. He'd known Allyson was going to return to New York to help her mother. He didn't know how it would affect their relationship, but he knew he would support her.

"I'll support whatever decision you make," he said.  
Allyson leaned into him and Matt wrapped her in his arms.

A few minutes later, Allyson yawned and Matt encouraged her to go to bed. Matt went to his room and changed for bed. He climbed into the bed and fell into a restless sleep. Three hours after he'd gone to sleep, Allyson's screams echoed through the flat.  
Matt leaped out of the bed and rushed into her room. He knew she was having a nightmare. He knelt by the bed and placed his hand on her head. "Lyssa, it's just a dream. I'm right here," Matt whispered.

Allyson grabbed onto Matt, clinging to him. Matt rubbed her back and slowly felt her relax. It was a ritual they'd repeated every night for the last three weeks. Matt didn't know what she was dreaming about but he thought it was of her attack. However, she never remembered.

Allyson relaxed a bit and Matt pulled her to his chest and he fell asleep, Allyson secured in his arms.

When they woke up the next morning, Allyson didn't have to ask what happened. She wasn't surprised to find Matt in her bed in the morning, she just hated why he was there.

She was getting ready that morning when an idea hit her. She didn't know how Matt would react, but it was worth a try.

She was brewing her tea when Matt came out of his room.  
"Morning, Lyssa," he said.  
"Morning. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.  
"What," he asked.  
"I wanted to know if you thought about staying in my room tonight, just to see if I still have the nightmare," Allyson said, fixing her cup of tea.

Matt thought about what she was saying. Allyson didn't seem to have any nightmares when he was in the bed with her and he thought if it could help her, he'd do it.

"If you want to try it, I can certainly do that," Matt said.  
"Maybe we can both get a full night's sleep out of it," she said.  
"Maybe," he said, drinking his coffee. Allyson rarely drank coffee, but she had gotten a one cup coffee brewer for Matt when he moved in and Matt had been touched by the gesture. She had gone out of her way to make him feel like he belonged and he slowly found a niche in her place.

"Is it a half day again," he asked.  
"Yeah. Jake and Henry don't want me to work too hard. I'll come home this afternoon and probably call mom and see how she is and if she wants my help," she said.  
Matt nodded. "Promise me you'll call a taxi when you're ready to go home. Or better yet, you'll ring me and Ron at the station," Matt said.  
"Matt, I can take a cab. I'm not going to bother the two of you to bring me home when you're working on a case," Allyson said, taking a bite of the bagel Matt had prepared himself.  
He frowned which caused Allyson to smile wider and Matt couldn't help by smile back.

"It won't be a problem. Ronnie likes taking you home," Matt said, finishing his bagel.  
"Will it get you off my case," she asked as she put on her coat.

"Yes," Matt said, handing her a scarf and her hat.  
Matt buttoned up his coat and grabbed her briefcase and escorted her out the door.  
He opened the passenger door for her and soon they were headed out into the London traffic.  
Matt parked at the curb and said goodbye to Allyson.

She headed into the office, anxious to get some work done and be productive.

She was at her desk for a few minutes, reading her email when her phone rang.  
"CPS, Allyson Briscoe," she said.  
"Ally Rose," her mother said.  
"Mom! How are you? I was going to call you later when I was sure you were home," Allyson said.  
"I know Brad called you," her mom said.  
"He did. He was quite rude to Matt when he called," Allyson said.  
"You know your brother. He's staying here," she said.  
"Did he get a job," Allyson asked, hating the thought of her brother free loading off their mom and, now that she was sick, she hated it even more.  
"I know you know I have breast cancer," her mom said.  
"Brad said cancer. I figured that was probably it," Allyson said.  
"Well, don't you worry about me. I'm probably going to beat this thing. Doctor caught it early. I'm having the mastectomy next week and doing the chemo," Betty said.  
"I'll come home and be with you mom. I don't mind," she said.

"Allyson Rose, you have a life in London. You told Matt how you feel," her mother questioned.

"My relationship with Matt is simply a friendship, mom," Allyson said, tired of stating her relationship with Matt.

"I know that, dear. I'll call you later, but I want you to know that I'll be fine," her mom said.  
"I know. Bye," Allyson said.

As Allyson prepared to leave work that afternoon, she had decided, after talking to her mom, that she would stay in London unless things changed.

And change they did. But not with Allyson's mother.

Three months after her attack, her arm now free of a cast and her mother responding to chemo, Allyson was waiting for Ronnie and Matt to pick her up outside the building.

She exited the building. She knew she was early and she was craving some soup from the kiosk on the corner. Deciding to give into her craving, she headed to the shop. She figured Matt would call if he arrived before she returned.

As she entered the shop, she saw something that made her stop short, shock on her face.

Matt, back to her was hugging another woman! The woman saw Allyson looking at her and Allyson looked away quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt and the woman share a kiss.

Allyson was certain the breaking of her heart was audible to everyone. She immediately turned around and rushed out of the shop, not seeing where she was going. Her eyes were clouded by the tears that threatened to fall.

Ronnie came up the sidewalk just as Allyson rounded the corner. "Ally," he called as Allyson rushed past him.  
Hearing her name she stopped and saw Ronnie. She quickly wiped her face and turned to him.

"Everything OK, Ally-girl," Ronnie asked.  
"Yeah. Had a conversation with mom. It's hard knowing she's sick and I'm here, but she's getting better," Allyson said..

Ronnie seemed satisfied with her explanation. Ronnie guided her around the corner, where Matt had parked his car. Rather than getting in passenger seat, Allyson got in the back. Ronnie didn't ask questions, but got in the passenger side and waited for his partner.

Matt jogged to the car and held up a paper bag. Allyson assumed it held something to eat, but her appetite was gone.  
He got in and looked at her. "You OK," he asked.  
She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything to him at that time.

"I got you some soup. I got you some, too, Ron. Thought we could eat at the flat," Matt said.  
"Fine," was all Allyson said as Ronnie took the bag from Matt and they headed toward Allyson's building.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt knew Allyson was upset about something. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but worried she'd keep quiet with Ronnie in the car.

They'd spent the last three months recovering from Allyson's attack and trying to figure out what they meant to each other. Allyson didn't share the details of her rape with Matt, as the therapist had suggested. She kept all conversations with Matt off limits because she didn't want to admit that she was in love with him and nothing was going to change her feelings.

Seeing what she'd seen in the kiosk, sent her in a flurry of emotions.

Allyson didn't know what to think. She had seen Matt and it struck a nerve. A nerve she didn't think existed. However, she wasn't supposed to be mad at him because it wasn't like they were dating. They were roommates, best friends. They were thrown together by necessity. The more Allyson thought about it, the more she realized she was grateful to him, but that was all it was going to be. Now, she just had to convince her heart of that.

They went up to the flat, Matt and Ronnie talking about sports and their latest case.

"I'm going to lie down," Allyson said, heading into her bedroom.

Matt and Ronnie shared a look. "Talked to her mum before we got there," Ronnie said.  
Matt nodded. However, he was almost certain that Allyson's melancholy was more than worry about her mother. He made a note to ask her when Ronnie had left the flat.

Matt put Allyson's soup in the fridge, planning to heat it when she came out of her room.

Matt and Ronnie made small talk, but the mood of Allyson was hanging over Matt. Ronnie left the flat without much small talk and Matt sat on the couch, wondering what to do with Allyson.

Allyson called her mother. "Mom," she said.  
"Ally, dear, what is wrong," her mother asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check in with you and thought I'd come to New York," she said.  
"A visit would be lovely," her mother said.  
"No, not a visit. I'm ready to come back to New York. I'll help you, just like I did with dad," Allyson said.

"Are you sure you want to give up your life in London," Betty asked.  
Allyson laughed lightly, "Mom, nothing is more important than you," she said.

"Why don't you stay for a few weeks, then. It'll be nice to see you and, when I'm off the chemo, I'll come back to London. It'll be nice to see the city," her mother said.  
"I'll call you. I've been meaning to travel to New York to inventory Gram's townhouse. Are you sure you don't want to come and stay there," Allyson asked.

"My apartment is just fine. You know how much I love this place. Besides, that's your place. I'll see you then, dear," her mother said.

Allyson hung up the phone and sat on the bed. She sighed. She loved London and it felt like home, but Allyson was missing the city of New York.

'Admit it, Allyson. You don't miss the city as much as you want to put some distance between yourself and Matt,' she thought to herself.

Just after she ended the call with her mom, Matt knocked on her door.  
"Ally, I've been called out. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.  
Allyson nodded. "Be careful," she said.  
Matt promised her would and left the flat. He hated that he hadn't been able to talk to her, but duty called.

When she heard the door shut, she went out of her bedroom and put her laptop on the dining room table. She turned the telly to the news and heated her soup in the microwave.

When it was finished, Ally, having changed into her comfortable pants and one of Matt's shirts, started checking out jobs in New York. She hoped she could land one and that would give her a reason to stay. She didn't have to work, but she couldn't see herself doing nothing all day. And, since her mother was convinced she was going to be fine, Allyson needed something to do with her time.

She found a flight that would take her to New York in three weeks. That would give her time to finish things up for Alesha and Jacob before heading to New York.  
She found that her father's friend, Jack McCoy was searching for additional ADA's in his office. Allyson got together her resume and CV for the application and immediately sent it to Jack's office. She mentioned when she'd be arriving in New York and the two contact numbers. She made notes to contact the utility people in New York and have the utilities turned on at her grandmother's townhome.

She didn't know how she'd tell Matt she was leaving. Despite her belief that he was involved with someone, it still hurt.

She put the computer away and made herself some tea. She was surprised when Matt returned home, just before she was going to bed.  
"Thought you'd be gone longer," she said, rinsing her cup in the sink.  
"Wasn't much to do. It was a domestic. As sad as it is, it was pretty cut and dry. She knifed him when he came after her. Ronnie was taking her home after she gave her statement. Did you do anything while I was gone," Matt asked.

"Um, yeah, actually. I booked a flight to New York for three weeks from now," she said.  
Concern crossed Matt's face. "Did something happen to your mom," he asked.  
"No, I just decided it was time to go back to New York. I mean, I was born there," she said.  
"You'll go for a visit, right," Matt said, dreading what she was going to say.  
Allyson shook her head. "I applied for a job with the New York DA's office. I took those night school classes when dad was sick and it's about time I put them to use," she said.

"You're moving back to New York," he asked, unable to fathom the situation she just presented him.

"Yeah, I need to do it. Mom needs my support and it's only right that I'm there to do it," she said.

Matt couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to react.

"Don't worry. I want you to stay here in the flat. It's your home, too," she said, heading toward the bedroom.  
"Allyson, I wasn't worried about that," Matt said.  
"I know. I want you to know that I want you to stay here. I want you to use this as your home. Course you'll have to pay the utilities," she said, giving him a sad smile.  
Without giving him a chance to respond, she went into her bedroom. She changed clothes and climbed into bed. She didn't move as Matt came in a few minutes later. Despite how she felt about him at the moment, she welcomed him in the bed. 'Keeping the nightmares away,' she thought to herself, but only halfway believing it.

The next morning, Allyson and Matt got ready for work. Matt hadn't said a word to Allyson. He was too shocked by her announcement. He wanted to talk her out of it, but that would require him revealing how he felt about her and THAT wasn't something he was prepared to do.

Three weeks later, Matt stared at the suitcases by the front door. He couldn't believe Allyson was leaving for New York later that night. He couldn't breathe, thinking about her leaving.

He was taking her to the airport later and he had yet to talk to her about how he felt. He saw her standing on the balcony, watching the boats in the water.

He approached.

"I'm going to miss this," she said, without looking back at him.  
"Are you sure you want to relocate everything to New York? You have such a great foundation here," he said, leaning on the railing next to her.  
"I have to, Matt. Mom needs my help and I have to get out of here. Since my attack, nothing seems safe," she said.  
"Well, I want you to make sure you have fun while you're there," he said.  
"You, too. Don't want you to get too lonely without someone here to talk to. Course, being alone isn't something I think Matt Devlin will have a problem with," she said.

Matt gave her a sad smile. Allyson moved closer and Matt wrapped her in his arms. If ever there was a perfect moment to tell her how he felt, this was it. Unfortunately, he didn't seize it.

Instead, he hugged her and hoped he'd be able to keep it together when she finally boarded the plane.

When Matt dropped her off, he walked her inside. Putting her luggage on a cart, Matt turned to her.  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come back. I'm going to miss you, Lyssa," he said, pulling her in for a hug.  
Allyson took a deep breath. "I'll miss you, too," she said, sniffling the tears away. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Matt why she was crying.

She wheeled her cart to the check-in and Matt watched from a distance. She smiled back at him, gave him a small wave and walked away from the counter. He watched her make her way to security, hoping she'd turn around again.

Allyson smiled one last time at Matt before entering security. It took all her will power not to turn around and rush back to him and tell him what she'd seen and how she felt. However, she didn't think that would solve anything, so she continued to put one foot in front of the other.

Matt lost sight of her and turned to head out of the airport. He texted Alesha who immediately answered back to meet her at the coffee shop near the CPS offices. Getting behind the wheel, Matt drove to the coffee shop, an empty shell now that Allyson was gone.

And that's the position they found themselves in at the present. Allyson revealing her knowledge of the attacks, revealing her own and praying she'd one day be able to get it out of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Allyson. Everyone borrowed for this story has been put back where they were found in the same condition.

**NEW YORK, PRESENT**

Connie and Mike were shocked. They had no idea of Allyson's connection to the attack.

"What happened," Mike asked.  
Allyson took a deep breath.

"I was heading home and got attacked. I've heard the story from Matt and the doctors about what they THINK happened and my injuries told their own story. The only thing I really remember is the voice. I started having nightmares a few months after the attack. I'm not sure if they're repressed memories or not. I hate going to sleep because it's almost a given that I'll have the nightmare. I don't like reliving any of the attack. When Matt said they had some new information in my attack, I assumed it was from London. I haven't read the file on the New York killer. I'm sure if I heard the voice again, I'd recognize it. You don't often forget someone who tells you they're going to kill you and make it painful," she said.

Mike and Connie looked at Allyson. "You can't be involved in this case, you realize that," Mike said.  
Allyson looked at him. "I'm already involved, Mike. I know I can't participate in the prosecution, but you're going to have to involve me because you'll have questions about the attack. I'll stay out of it. There are plenty of drug cases to keep me occupied," she said.  
"We'll have to interview you and probably put you on the stand. You going to be able to handle that," Mike asked.

"I want this to be over. I thought coming back to New York would put it behind me, but it followed me," she said.  
Cyrus looked at her when she made the statement.

"Why don't we pick up this in the morning. I'll call you tomorrow, Ally. We'll decide how to proceed," Mike said.  
Allyson nodded. Mike and Connie exited her home leaving her alone with Matt and Cyrus.

"I'm going to call Ronnie. I forgot to do that when I got here," Matt said, heading out of the room, leaving Allyson looking out her dining room window and Cyrus sitting at the table.

Cyrus got up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Have you told Matt you're in love with him," he asked.  
"What are you talking about," she asked.  
"Ally. You love Matt. Anyone can see it," he said.

Allyson looked at her new friend and sighed.

"I do, but I don't know what to do about it. I guess you figured out he's the detective that found me after my attack," she said.  
Cyrus nodded.

"Then you also know there's bound to be a lot of baggage associated with that," she said.  
"He's living with you, right," Cyrus asked.  
Allyson nodded. "I offered him a room after he got shot. He didn't have anywhere to go and it seemed stupid for him to go to a care facility when I had the room and the ability to care for him. When he got ready to go back to work, I told him to stay. I liked having him around," she said.  
"And you wanted to find out if the attraction was based on your emotional connection or something else," he said.

"Exactly," Allyson said.  
"Did you figure it out," he asked.  
Allyson looked out at the skyline. "I know I love him, Cy, but I don't know what to do about it. Right before I left for New York, I started having nightmares. So much so, that Matt started sleeping in my room. He always came in and held me when they were bad and after a while, it seemed better for him to stay in the room. I didn't have a nightmare the whole time he shared the bed," she said.  
"What about the time you'd been in New York," he asked.  
"I didn't have one the night you stayed over," she said, smiling.

"Well, I'll chase away the nightmares anytime, Ally. All you have to do is say so," he said.

"The problem is, I don't know how he feels. The day I made the decision to leave London, Matt was meeting a woman. I don't know who she was, is or what she means to him. However, it's fairly obvious that she meant something to him," Allyson said.

"Why would you think that," he asked.  
"Because you don't kiss a friend that way. At least, I don't," she said.

"You never asked him about it? You just left London," he asked.

Allyson nodded. Cyrus shook his head.  
"Maybe you should ask him. Judging by the way he's been acting since he's been here, I can't believe she meant anything to him," Cyrus said.

Allyson and Cyrus embraced and Allyson thanked him for being such a good friend to her in such a short amount of time.

Matt walked to the door and stopped short when he saw Cyrus and Allyson embrace. Allyson was crying and Matt didn't know why or what that embrace meant. He was stupid to think that telling her to have fun would mean she'd spend hours in her flat mourning over him. 'You're a lot of things, Devlin, but daft isn't one of them,' he thought to himself.

"Ronnie says hi," Matt said when he got to the doorway.

Allyson and Cyrus went back into the living room. He couldn't help but notice the look Matt gave him as he entered and knew this detective seriously cared for Allyson and was viewing him as competition.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Pleasure meeting you, Matt," Cyrus said before ducking out the door.

"Good night, Cyrus," she said.

She cleared the dishes off the table and Matt helped her load the dishwasher.

"Did you have to look at Cyrus like you were going to arrest him and stick him in the Tower of London," she asked.

"What," Matt asked her back, feigning ignorance.  
She faced him. "He's trying to be a friend. I don't have many of them these days, especially in light of what happened. It's nice to have someone who liked me before they knew about what happened to me," she said.

"I knew you before that," he said.  
Allyson put her hands on her hips. "Yes. You probably know more about me than anyone, but you've never told me how you feel about me," she said.

"I care about you. You're my best friend," Matt said.  
Allyson looked at him. Her green eyes shining with unshed tears. "That...I already know," she said.  
"You've never told me how YOU feel about me, Allyson Rose," Matt said.

She turned her back to him and put the last plate in the dishwasher. She quickly wiped her face before she faced him again.  
"It should seem fairly obvious for someone with as much experience with women as you," she said. She walked out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and took her pajamas off the dresser. Heading into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. She needed to calm down and convince herself she hadn't just told Matt that she loved him. 'You didn't, Ally. He has to figure it out on his own,' she reminded herself.

Sighing she exited the shower and wrapped herself in the towel hanging from the door. She quickly brushed out her hair and put on her pajamas. She was shocked when she exited the bathroom and found Matt sitting on the bed, facing her. She pretended not to notice and put her clothes in the hamper.

"You're right," he said.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"I haven't told you how I feel. I'm grateful for you opening your home to me after I was shot. I'm thankful you've let me stay here. I'm honored that you've allowed me to comfort you when you've been upset," he said.  
"OK," she said, not understanding what he was talking about.

Matt took a deep breath. He had to tell her the truth, but he was scared to death of what might happened.

"I love you, Allyson. I've loved you since we first went out to lunch," he said.  
Allyson was shocked. She never dreamed he'd felt the same way she did. "Why haven't you said anything before now," she asked.  
"Too scared. I was worried that I was feeling gratitude and not love because of everything you did for me. I am grateful, but it hasn't faded. I love everything about you. Especially now that I've gotten to know you without all this other stuff in the way. Plus, I nearly told Alesha I loved her the day we broke up. Had me scared I didn't know what the feeling was," he said.

Allyson couldn't speak. Matt pulled her closer to him and took her hands. "Tell me how you feel," he asked.  
"Isn't it obvious," she said, her voice shaking as she held back the tears she wanted to shed.

"It might be, but I'd like to hear it," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.  
Allyson took a deep breath. She'd never uttered those words to anyone that wasn't family and saying them to Matt scared her. Well, saying them to a conscious Matt scared her. "I love you, Matt."

Pulling her closer to him, he took her in his arms and, just before kissing her said, "Now, was that so hard."

Allyson was totally lost. This man awakened things in her she never knew existed, especially in light of her attack. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Will you answer one question? Why did you leave London? Do you really miss New York? Did something happen," he asked.  
Allyson looked down at their joined hands. "I saw you meeting someone in the cafe kiosk," she said.  
"You saw...Oh! That's explains your attitude that evening. Ally, that wasn't anything for you to worry about. That was one of the clerks from the station. We dated before I started seeing Alesha. She'd been trying to get back together when I returned after being shot, but I wasn't interested. I think she knew I was in love with someone else...you. She kissed me that day and, if you'd hung around or confronted me, you would have seen me tell her, quite sternly, that I wasn't interested," he said.  
"Not interested," Allyson said.

Matt smiled and nodded. "I love you. Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow," he said.  
Allyson nodded. She crawled under the covers. Matt went into the bathroom and changed his clothes, crawling into the bed with her.

Allyson rested her head on his chest, again feeling the scar that marked the shooting that had nearly taken his life. As she closed her eyes, she knew she'd have a peaceful night's sleep, despite the information revealed earlier that day. Matt was there and she was going to be OK.

The next morning, the NYPD detectives were having breakfast at their desks with their visitor from England and talking about the serial killer case.  
"Is anything connecting the victims," Bernard asked.  
"I don't know. They're are all similar body types. Jobs were all different," Matt said.

"Was Ally just a crime of opportunity or was there something about her," Cyrus asked.

"There all questions we've asked ourselves thousands of times when looking over these files," Matt said.  
They continued pouring over the files and were getting frustrated.

"There's got to be something. Generally, serial killers have something they focus on and they kill their victims based on that," Cyrus said.

Kevin and Matt agreed.

The men continued reading the reports.

Allyson picked up the file on her desk. She knew she couldn't help with the prosecution, but she could look at the evidence. A fresh pair of eyes might jog something loose for both the cops and herself.

When she opened the folder and saw the first New York victim, she was shocked. She sat that folder aside and opened the second. She couldn't believe it.

She pulled down the files on the London victims that she'd gotten from Matt. The first victim was on the top. Allyson looked at it and immediately knew what was happening. She knew the connection between the victims.

She picked up the phone and called Matt. He answered immediately.  
"I know the connection," she said before he even greeted her

"Connection? What," he questioned, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The victims of this serial killer. I know the connection between them," she said.  
"You do? Hold on. Slow down, Ally. What are you talking about? How do you know," Matt asked.

Hearing Allyson's name caused Cyrus and Kevin to look at Matt.

"I'd never seen anything on the New York victims and I only paid passing attention to the London ones. After my attack, I didn't want to add to the things I was remembering. I looked at the files, Matt. I found the connection," she said.

"What do you think the connection is, Lyssa," he asked.  
She took a deep breath. "Me," she said.

Half an hour later, Matt, Kevin and Cyrus were in her house, sitting around her kitchen table.  
"OK, Ally. What makes you think you're the connection," Kevin asked.  
Allyson pulled out the picture of the first London victim.

"This woman that worked at Tenley Club. Her name was Louise Jakobs. She used to be an aide for my grandmother," Allyson said.  
She pulled the second London victims photo out of the pile. "This is Mary Anne Hardwicke. She used to be Gram's assistant. She worked in the textile company. When Gram retired, Mary Anne stayed at the company and started working for the new CEO," Allyson said.

She pulled the fifth victim from London out of the pile.

"She lived next door to me when I was a kid. Gram lived in a different part of London and this woman, Marisol Baker, was the daughter of the neighbor. We hung out together a lot and Gram gave her a job as a receptionist at the company's London office after her husband left her," Allyson said.

Matt leaned back in his chair. Allyson was right. She was connected to the victims.

"What about the New York victims," Cyrus asked.  
Allyson took the first one off the stack. "She was in the night school class with me that I took when dad first got sick. I have a connection, however fleeting, to each and every one of these victims," Allyson said.

"Damn," Cyrus said.

"So Allyson is the connection. Who is doing this," Kevin asked.  
"That's the question. Well, that and why," Matt said.

Allyson leaned back in the chair. She'd be thrust back into the depths of the investigation, whether she wanted to be or not. She was not only a victim of this mad man, but she was also the link between all the victims.

Allyson thought about what all that meant. Suddenly she gave a sharp intake of breath. She grabbed Matt's arm and looked at him. Her green eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"They know..." she started to say

"They know you," Cyrus said.  
"And they would know..." Allyson started to say.

"That you didn't die," Matt finished for her focusing his blue eyes on her green ones as he said it.


End file.
